


可预见循环

by sammy3104



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M, Near Future, Pining, Reunions, Unresolved Tension
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 40,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy3104/pseuds/sammy3104
Summary: “该死的Gilfoyle……”Dinesh的嘴慢慢把这些字拖出来，让它们在他的舌头上滚动着，测试着前进速度，好像他在给一个老旧过时的机器插上插头。站在门边的男人转过身。“Chugtai。”他说道。Dinesh原本还不能确定那真的是Bertram Gilfoyle，直到他听见那个声音。那个平淡的，毫无感情的语调还和原来一样。那双眼睛也是。
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle
Kudos: 1





	1. 尾声

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Predictable Loops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485367) by [mrsthessaly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsthessaly/pseuds/mrsthessaly). 



****————————** **

_We both know that it‘_ _s time to go_

 _We both know you_ ’ _re going to stay_

****I Don**** ** **’**** ** **t Know Why I Like You But I Do**** (The Wombats)

————————

“该死的Gilfoyle……”  
  
Dinesh的嘴慢慢把这些字拖出来，让它们在他的舌头上滚动着，测试着前进速度，好像他在给一个老旧过时的机器插上插头。  
  
站在门边的男人转过身。  
  
“Chugtai。”他说道。Dinesh原本还不能确定那真的是Bertram Gilfoyle，直到他听见那个声音。那个平淡的，毫无感情的语调还和原来一样。那双眼睛也是。  
  
Dinesh的反应是用鼻子哼了一声。如果说这次会面不是那天下午他认为最不可能发生的事，那它也太恰当好处了，让他怀疑是计划好的。“你好吗，朋友？回硅谷了吗？”  
  
Gilfoyle发出了如果不是太过干巴巴，听起来几乎像笑声的声音，并伸手去拿手机。他看起来很不一样了。“除非我还能反击。”他回答道，眼睛粘在手机屏幕上。  
  
Gilfoyle的耳朵上挂着一对耳环。这是Dinesh最先注意到的。他注意到的第二件事，除了他没变的眼睛和嗓音，是他能看到Gilfoyle的耳朵了。对了。他的头发以前很长。  
  
那对穿刺过的耳朵出现在那个年纪的男人身上应该会看起来很可笑，但那是Gilfoyle，而且他总是自信地戴着他想戴的任何东西，不会被质疑。Dinesh记得过去他总是被那种坚定的自信所威胁。现在，随着Dinesh两侧的头发渐渐变白，并且认为自己相当成功，他便不太懂了。  
  
他感受到了威胁以外的东西。  
  
他称之为怀念。  
  
当Gilfoyle看手机的时间逐渐变长时，Dinesh注意到他没有接收到任何可以延长对话的邀请。这本可以就这样结束了，而Dinesh则会在办公室告诉Richard和Jared，他们一定不会猜到该死的谁在城里，他们可能会倒抽一口气，可能会翻白眼，或者别的，但那种他以为他多年前就抛下的想要被看见的欲望支配了他。事实上，他前几天还在想着Gilfoyle。  
  
“你来这儿是干什么？”Gilfoyle抬起头，似乎以为Dinesh早就离开了而又被他的出现惊到。Dinesh几乎要气急了。那双该死的眼睛仍能让他停下动作；在打量着他，激怒着他，显示出一座戒备森严的高墙。但他们不是在吵架——或者至少Dinesh从不认为他们在吵架，只是，你懂的，失去联系了——所以他试着露出微笑，挖掘出一个尘封已久的挑战性的口吻：“你知道吗，我刚才在路上见到一只山羊。我们是有一个撒旦教徒集会吗还是什么？”  
  
Gilfoyle什么都没说。有那么一刻，沉浸在安静中，Dinesh感觉好像回到了二十好几Erlich介绍他认识这个男人的时候。但是接着Gilfoyle叹了一口气，把手机放回到他的西装外套的内袋中，转过头正对着Dinesh的方式让他的戒备有了一丝裂痕。Dinesh认为紧紧抓住这些小细节太荒唐了。他不再是那个男人了。“很显然，我被Avi Galinski放鸽子了。”Gilfoyle回答道，没有那种老旧的挑衅迹象了。  
  
“PrintBlock的那个家伙？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“你要和他见面？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“你讨厌Galinski。他是个噩梦。”  
  
在几年前那次入侵之后，Galinski一直紧盯着魔笛手网络的用户隐私。或者更早之前，现在他想起来了。那件事发生时Gilfoyle还和他们在一起。他们都讨厌Galinski。  
  
Gilfoyle眨了下眼。然后又眨了一下，用了更长时间来回应Dinesh，尽管他看起来几近疑惑，以他自有的节省面部表情的方式。  
  
“他给我发了一个有趣的提案。我不是说他一定能实现目标，但是如果加上我的公司对用户隐私的经验，他大概就可以了。那可能是好事。我不知道。如果他肯来，那我半小时后就可以知道。”  
  
“嘿，你现在有了自己的公司了吗？我都不知道！”Dinesh上前抓住他的肩膀。这个动作不代表任何事，只是他很兴奋，因为他真的很想知道Gilfoyle最近在做些什么，但它肯定有别的意思，因为对方警觉起来，对这个肢体接触回之以退缩，挺直后背。“我……嗯，”Dinesh收回手，“以为你在教书还是什么的？”  
  
“之前是的。”  
  
他没有提供更多信息。  
  
再一次地，这本可以结束，Dinesh感受着那层浓厚的紧张氛围，但他不愿意这样。他很好奇。他已经太久没见到Gilfoyle了，操，他们曾经很亲密的。他曾经知道这个男人喝什么样的咖啡，他对长筒袜的看法（出于某种原因出现在他自己鞋子里的，甚至是干净的），并且知道他生活中真正的激情是大麻、代码和撒旦主义。  
  
之前的某天，Dinesh最后一次想起他的时候，他刚刚结束第三次婚姻，他差点就要给Gilfoyle打电话了。那不是第一次他想要联系他，但是和Vanessa相关的所有事太过离奇，让他能想到Gilfoyle会当着他的面说出什么玩笑，他真的差点就打了。Dinesh甚至拿起了电话，但他没有Gilfoyle的号码，或者一个能让他大声说出口的打电话的动机。再加上他当时很嗨，他最后所做的只是订了三个披萨，给一个街边咖啡店里的光明正大打量他的家伙打了电话。那个人不止一次地在他没有要求的情况下在他的订单上留下电话号码。  
  
Dinesh告诉自己是怀旧情绪才会让他说出下面的话：  
  
“你知道吗？你也可以乖乖地坐在这，或者我们到吧台那边喝一杯，嗯？来吗？我有半小时的空闲时间。”Gilfoyle的脸上什么表情都没有。但是他一直看起来那样，不是吗？那是经典的Gilfoyle模式。偏执狂Gilfoyle。好像这个邀请不知为何是个陷阱一样，因为那就是他们过去常常做的事。好像什么都没变。“过来吧，让我请你一杯。”Dinesh坚持说道，微笑着，暗示性地拱起眉毛。“别装得好像你错过免费喝一杯的机会一样，伙计。”  
  
他没等到答复就朝酒吧走去。Dinesh只在走到通往私人区域的第一级台阶时回头看过一次，热切地点点头。Gilfoyle扫视了一下整个餐厅，叹了口气，然后跟着走过去。  
  
他坐在Dinesh旁边的凳子上，手机放到柜台上。  
  
“这个地方是你的吗？”Gilfoyle问道，双臂交叉，还没尝过Dinesh给他点的酒。他会喜欢的。他记得Gilfoyle偷偷藏起来了一瓶这个，当时他们破产了，不能想买多少买多少。  
  
Dinesh疑惑地摇摇头。Gilfoyle指向挂在墙上的一幅照片。  
  
“噢，不是的。严格来说，是我表弟的。他俗气得要命，但他是家人，所以。”而且严格来说，是Dinesh花的钱，但那无关紧要。他没有那么多闲心思去关心他表弟的新项目，只是给支票签了字。无论如何，共同经营一家餐厅总比赞助什么愚蠢的创业公司要好。“那么……”Dinesh转过来面向他，再次微笑，尝试让自己看起来不那么热切。而且他本可以按照剧本那样东拉西扯关于他自己的事，饭店、他的海景别墅、公司，但是Dinesh很感兴趣，所以他转而问起Gilfoyle的新公司。Gilfoyle没有直接回答，而是不慌不忙地盯着他，好像很难弄清楚DIinesh的计划。当他终于回答了，Dinesh才明白他为什么那么做。  
  
“那不是我的公司。”他说，他还没碰那杯波本。或许他不应该大胆地给Gilfoyle点酒的。事实上，等他反应过来自己这样做时已经太晚了。Dinesh经常请所有人喝酒。“我是个顾问，”他继续说道，“CEO是我之前的一个学生。CTO们也是。所以，我不知道，可能这个公司部分属于我吧。”他耸耸肩。  
  
“CTO们？复数？”  
  
“三个。”  
  
“天啊，那行不通的。”Dinesh哼笑出声，“两个都已经是地狱了。”  
  
Gilfoyle的表情没变，但是他的头倾斜的角度有了轻微的变化。Dinesh猜想那是在谈论一个不属于自己的公司时让Gilfoyle的自尊心受到了伤害，想着说点别的什么。  
  
“Tara怎样了？”这是Dinesh突然想到的。  
  
Gilfoyle用一根手指在玻璃杯边缘画着圈。“你的猜测是对的。”  
  
“她没和你一起搬到加拿大吗？”他不应该问的，但他又一次太迟意识到他在做什么。  
  
“她去了。但她又搬回来了。”Gilfoyle喝了一口水。Dinesh看他擦拭着他的胡须。他的胡须长得能碰到胸膛了，解开的领口里露出一丝墨迹。新纹身。一些字母，看不到整个单词。看起来像拉丁文。“可能对她来说太冷吧，我猜。”  
  
Dinesh不知道他是在说天气还是他们之间的关系，但是他高墙上的警卫随时准备着一看到敌意就射击，所以他没问。  
  
“所以，你有和别人在一起吗？”  
  
“为什么？你感兴趣吗？”  
  
Dinesh大声笑起来，喝了一口他的金汤力。他想知道那句话只是一句普通的调侃还是关于他的灾难性出柜的。他仍然不是很习惯人人知道这种信息——这不会真的让他困扰，几年前对家人和朋友的坦白已经弱化了来自博客的攻击了，只是写着电话号码的咖啡仍然很新鲜。他好奇Gilfoyle知不知道这件事。他应该知道。“我给你买了酒了，不是吗？”  
  
“是啊，贵得过头的一杯。在尝试弥补你那个小鸡巴吗？”  
  
不，这只是普通的调侃。  
  
“嘿，得到它的人并没有抱怨好嘛。”  
  
“一个小牺牲就能让百万富翁帮你付钱，我猜。”  
  
“天啊，你真是个混蛋。我想念这个。”他又直到太晚了才意识到他脱口而出说的话，但是当他说出口之后，Dinesh意识到他并不在乎。如果可以，他也不会收回的。这是真的。Gilfoyle有些僵硬，紧张的肩膀上流露出不安。“当然没有被冒犯到。是真心的。”那双肩膀放松下来了。或许Dinesh不像过去那样在意粗鲁的真诚，那时他只能通过谎言来让自己好过点。或许他成长后就不那样了。或许他只是想念那个游戏，或者某个了解他的人。不管那是什么，Gilfoyle被这种不熟悉的停火搞得措手不及，拿起那杯水，忽略了Dinesh帮他点的贵过头了的酒，不知道如果侮辱不管用的话他还能说些什么。谩骂是他们交往的核心。  
  
他们默默地坐了很长时间，直到Dinesh感觉有必要填补这种安静。所以他拿出自己的一招，提出一个Gilfoyle不能用短句子回答的话题。他们总是能连续谈上好几个小时的技术。  
  
等到他的第一杯金汤力快见底了，Dinesh成功从Gilfoyle正在做的顾问工作中打听到了一些细节。他在董事会中留有一席，有一些股份，拥有能做决定的尊重。这是很好的，风平浪静。他们在以一个合理的节奏发展，有时间把事情做对。没人会把他所有的建议发展成一场争吵。他没说，但是Dinesh从一些小细节中发觉到了，他的新位置和他们一起做魔笛手时吵闹无休、令人疲倦、甚至有时是自杀性的方式截然不同。  
  
第二杯送上来的时候他们在讨论加密货币，很明显Gilfoyle仍然倾心于这个念头并且正在做重大投资。Dinesh当时认为那只是一场炒作，即使到现在，他也看不到操纵一个不能预测的东西有什么吸引人的地方。他吃了不少苦头才学会不鲁莽对待自己的钱。Gilfoyle想的不一样，他含蓄地表明只有对不知道自己在做什么的人来说，它才是鲁莽的，他的言辞带有挑衅意味，暗示Dinesh没能力跟上他的步伐。这本可以毁掉他们的谈话，但Dinesh一笑而过，说还是把问题留给专家吧，又叫了一杯酒。  
  
第三杯酒把他们带到了游戏里。他们最近都不再经常玩了。这个话题很快就枯竭了。  
  
Dinesh决定不再叫第四杯了，因为他下午还有工作要做。Gilfoyle的第一杯酒还没动，放在柜台上仍旧温热。  
  
他没有问起魔笛手，Dinesh也没告诉他任何关于魔笛手的事。  
  
“不管怎么样，你能回到这个行业来真是太好了。这只是……”Dinesh吐了一下舌头，夸张地叹了一口气，“朋友，你很优秀。我的意思是，很多人都很优秀，但你真的很厉害。你会发现能让产品变得很棒的小细节。”Gilfoyle低头看向他端着水的那只手，Dinesh拍了拍他的胳膊想引起他的注意。他这次没有退缩。“你走捷径的方式总是让我大吃一惊。”  
  
“不，你当时是被他们激怒了。”他一边说着一边从口袋中再次掏出手机。距离他上次看手机已经十分钟了。Dinesh知道这一点，是因为自从他一坐下就不停查看手机，而现在他不再看了。“因为那是在偷懒。”他冷笑着强调了最后几个词。  
  
“我不会说那是激怒。”Dinesh耸耸肩，暗自发笑。他确实讨厌那些，不是因为偷懒，而是因为他一辈子都在照本宣科，运用所有正确的方法，他是班里的优等生，结果一个混蛋通过改变规则更快地达到了同样的结果。他希望Gilfoyle的代码最终崩溃，然后说那是可以理解的因为他的代码很烂，虽然事实并非如此。而且这还不光是代码。在各个方面来说他和Gilfoyle都应该是一样的，但是Gilfoyle总是不费力气就能领先他一步。在工作方面，基础人际关系方面，对自己感到自在的方面，而且主要还是在Dinesh根本不能在不闹笑话的情况下和女人站在一起时敢于拥有一个不错的女朋友。“你他妈的总是那么优秀，真是把我气死。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
他盯着Dinesh好像他突然长出第二个脑袋一样，或者只是像他没有预想到会有这样设定的陷阱，最后被困在里面。Dinesh又耸了耸肩。没关系的，他可以承认这些。他们俩都一直知道这件事。  
  
突然有了一个长久的瞬间，一种不同于之前的张力，Dinesh会把那称作为诚实。Gilfoyle的眼睛依旧很大，空洞，不带感情。对了，他过去一直戴眼镜的。  
  
“隐形眼镜吗？”他感觉自己必须要说些什么，所以开口问道。当Gilfoyle歪了歪头表示疑惑时，Dinesh指着自己的眼镜示意。  
  
“哦不是的。我做了手术。”  
  
“真的吗？我还在想做……”  
  
手机在桌子上嗡鸣起来，屏幕闪烁着一条新信息。他们都看向它。Gilfoyle伸出手指点了屏幕。  
  
“Galinski到了。”他宣布。  
  
“哦真的吗？太快了。”  
  
其实并不快。他们已经聊了一个小时了。  
  
“那么……”Gilfoyle从凳子上起身，“有机会再见，Chugtai。如果你觉得想要被诚实地侮辱的话，你知道去哪找我。”  
  
“不见得。”Dinesh说着，转向正在准备扣上西装外套纽扣的Gilfoyle。它穿在他身上看起来太奇怪了。过于正式。太成熟了。“我没有你的号码。”他用手指敲击着柜台，等待着。Gilfoyle没有给予任何回应。当他吸了一口气，准备说些什么时，Dinesh最后尝试关闭陷阱以打断他的反对。“你会在城里呆多久？”  
  
“到周一。”Gilfoyle回答道，眯了眯眼。  
  
“你今晚要做什么？”  
  
他能看到陷阱关闭了。他站在那，双手夹在腋下。  
  
“我本来打算从我酒店房间的阳台上向富人脸上吐口水。”他说道。Dinesh皱起眉头，最终还是哼了一声。  
  
“当然了。好吧，你仍然可以做…… _那个_ ，但是在我们吃完晚饭后可以吗？朋友们来个聚会之类的？”这次，Gilfoyle没有眨眼。没有那副眼镜，现在能很轻易地读懂他的眼睛，但是胡须仍然遮住他的大部分的脸。而且他也从不善于表现人类情感。你必须仔细读出他的弦外之音，比如他发出的短促的叹息，彼时Dinesh正咬着下唇扬起眉毛，期待着。“我们七点半在这里见面？八点？我不光是因为在这儿投了钱而且Chami经营得很糟糕才这么说，还有就算这里的食物真的挺不错的。”  
  
Dinesh在一声稍长的叹息之后才注意到逃离吧台让Gilfoyle看起来几乎松了一口气。但是他们没有吵起来，所以他告诉自己，一定是他在 _聚会_ 上面的投入才突然让房间里的大象现身，毕竟 _聚会_ 是很有必要的，因为Gilfoyle抛弃了他们。  
  
Gilfoyle以从不犹豫为荣，但他犹豫了半分钟才拿起手机联系在桌子那边的Dinesh。新联系人的信息从屏幕上跳出来。  
  
“八点对我来说更合适。”他说完走开了。  
  
Dinesh看着他走远，消失在楼下的前台。他喝掉柜台上Gilfoyle一口没碰的温热的威士忌，然后抓起手机打给司机。  
  
  
 **II - Jared猜**  
  
  
“你们永远不会猜到我他妈的在Sajjad撞见谁了。”  
  
“Dinesh……我没有时间猜这个，朋友。”Richard用他端着咖啡的那只手的两根手指摩擦着自己的眉毛，“操，该死的！”他差点把咖啡泼到身上。  
  
“你还好吗，Richard？”Jared问道，身体贴近屏幕就好像他如果把肩膀弯到合适的位置就可以从视频通话里穿过来一样。  
  
“哦不我没事，只是——”  
  
“伙计们，拜托。我们在讨论我的事。”Dinesh痛恨这些该死的视频通话。他曾经争取不要扩张公司业务，但是Richard已经下定决心。Dinesh更喜欢和与他同处一室的人聊天。他不是迷信，但是他上一次做视频聊天应用的时候几乎把自己送进监狱。“一个你永远不会猜到的人。”  
  
“是在Sajjad吗，你说的？”Jared问道。  
  
“是的！而且你绝对不会猜到是……”  
  
“Gilfoyle？”  
  
Dinesh坐直得太快几乎让头撞到车顶。司机奇怪地看了他一眼。  
  
“什——？怎么——？你什么时候……？好吧伙计，你是怎么知道的？那绝对是很厉害的魔法。”  
  
“哦，没有。Galinski这个星期的前些时候打电话给我。我推荐给他那家餐厅。”Jared露出一个大大的微笑回答道，带着深思熟虑的表情把桌子上的一些文件推到一边。  
  
那个名字似乎比Gilfoyle更能引起Richard的关注。“Galinski？那个贱人想从你那得到什么？你有跟他说让他去吃屎吗？”  
  
“那些都不是人们应该说的话。”  
  
“嗯，不是吗？”Jared皱着眉头，尽管是以一种担心的方式 ，而不是像Dinesh一样批评性质的。“我们在那场官司之后仍然有联系。像他那样的人可以帮我们把某些事情办得容易些。”  
  
Richard走进他的办公室，开始用夸张的力量把东西丢到桌子上。他明显很懊恼，尽管他到死也不会承认。Dinesh懒得理会那种幼稚的发泄。“他找你干什么，嗯？哦，谢了。”他给赶来把帮他把热咖啡端走的助理，Matt，一个短暂的微笑。  
  
“他想知道是Gilfoyle是在什么情况下离开我们。他是否很难共事，是否里面有一些隐情……你知道的，只是些常规调查。”  
  
“你怎么说的？”Dinesh问道。他看不出如果Jared说真话事情如何能往好的方向发展。而且Jared总是说真话，除非是在照顾Richard已经过度膨胀的自尊心的时候。  
  
“我告诉了他事实。”他说道，“那个Gilfoyle拥有一个难搞的个性而且是个很难与人合作，但是他能赶上死线，给团队带来好点子，并且是和我一起工作过的最优秀的工程师之一。”  
  
Dinesh几乎要发出了一声 _哦_ ，但是他被Richard的大笑和摇头打断了。  
  
“你知道吗，我原本因为你背着我和那个混蛋讲话而生气了，但是如果你能把怪胎Gilfoyle给他的话，没问题。他们就该互相撕开对方的喉咙。而且你知道吗，”Richard皱起脸，抬起下巴挺着胸，“你知道吗，没关系。非常好。推荐Gilfoyle。或许他需要这份工作，我不知道。人总要吃饭。”  
  
Dinesh突然很高兴他是在视频会议。他不确定自己能不能控制住自己不推Richard一把。  
  
“事实上，他在给一家新公司工作。他们在和Galinski合作之类的。好吧，”Dinesh看向窗外，“你今晚可以把所有你想的告诉他。我跟他说了我们四个晚饭时会见面。”  
  
他没有看着屏幕，但他感受到了Richard的怒视。  
  
“你不能在没告诉我们的情况下安排聚餐，Dinesh！我今晚很忙。”  
  
“是吗，Richard？你真的忙吗？”Dinesh扬起眉毛。  
  
“你到底是什么意思？”  
  
“伙计们……”Jared抬起手，手掌下压，试图用不带言语的方式让他们喘口气，“别这么做，可以吗？”  
  
一阵沉默。他以为是画面卡住了，但他能看到Richard眼睛在抽动——而且这不可能卡的，拜托。Dinesh是那个最终叹了一口气并举手投降的人。他仍然不想这么做。Richard只是有些时候个混蛋。有些时候指大部分时候。  
  
“我认为这是个好主意。”Jared说道。他又在微笑。“乐队回归，嗯？哦，我开始激动了。我本打算要和我的孩子们在Santa Clarita吃晚餐的，但我们可以改期。反正他们需要学会怎样处理失望情绪。”  
  
“……好吧。”Dinesh只能这么回复，转向交易的另一方。“你呢，Richard？”屏幕上的Richard疲惫地呼了一口气倒向椅背。“来吧，伙计。别当个扫兴的人。你可是乐队的主唱。”  
  
好在Richard总是对拍他马屁的人有很好的回应。他咧开嘴微笑。  
  
“好吧，”他一边说着一边翻了翻眼睛，“把细节发给我们。”  
  
Dinesh说他会的，然后结束了通话。  
  
  
 **III - 一半八笛手真是个糟糕的乐队名字**  
  
  
Gilfoyle在八点十五的时候到了Sajjad。  
  
当Dinesh察觉有人逐渐走近时，他正在手机上查看邮件，还没感到无聊，但是在为回答一个新的开发人员的问题而分心。在上一个领班辞职去了一家不受小混球统治的餐厅工作后，刚被雇用的新领班Chami把Gilfoyle领到餐桌上。他穿着西装外套和运动鞋，自信得根本不会被质疑着装要求。那感觉很符合他的性格，即便Dinesh仍然期待他能穿着牛仔裤和绒布衬衫，带着啤酒和大麻的味道出入每一个场合。  
  
“我让你等很久了吗？”Gilfoyle问道，握住Dinesh伸出的手。他闻起来很好，不是啤酒或者大麻味了。一个坚定的握手。  
  
“并没有。”想扬起眉毛的冲动被压制了下来，那个问题诡异地落在一个 _和善_ 的领域里。“我需要和我表弟谈论一些家庭里的事，所以我来早了。反正其他人还没到呢。”  
  
Gilfoyle表情里的那种漫不经心的温和重新化为常见的空白。  
  
“其他人？”他缓慢地重复道。  
  
“是啊，像我说的我们……”在他说完之前，Dinesh把目光投向在Gilfoyle椅子后面逐渐靠近的熟悉的身影。“嘿，大家都到了！同时。”  
  
Gilfoyle回头看去，Dinesh已经重新站起来了。Richard点点头，把一缕头发从眼睛前撇开的方式不止一次地让Dinesh想到Peter Gregory。Jared兴奋地挥挥手，朝桌子走过来。卫衣和斜挎包说明Richard刚从办公室里出来，而他已经有钱到不会被质疑着装要求了。  
  
“当然了。”Gilfoyle说着，没有站起来，也没有伸出手。当Jared碰到他的肩膀轻轻摇动他的时候也没有退缩。他转而盯着Dinesh，眼神里露出Dinesh在短短几秒里看不懂的东西，然后转过去和Jared打招呼。  
  
Richard经过Gilfoyle，走向Dinesh问他他在周末前需要完成的给董事会的审核怎么样了。Dinesh低声用 _明天_ 打发他，对Gilfoyle紧紧锁定他们的眼神更感兴趣。  
  
他们没有打起来，但是Richard和Gilfoyle有点要打起来的意思。  
  
或许这是个坏主意。  
  
“你以前怎么叫我们的来着，Richard？”Jared问道，笑得很开，看着那些牙齿让Dinesh想到鲨鱼。“四笛手（QuadriPipers）？”  
  
“不是我们，Jared。那是我们最早的开发人员，八笛手（OctoPipers）。”他露出一个微笑，害羞但很得意，已经忘了或者忽略他们曾经为这个糟糕的昵称感到多羞耻，“我认为它不适用于现在。”  
  
“是啊，一半八笛手（half of an OctoPipers）是个糟糕的乐队名字。”Gilfoyle抓过菜单。  
  
如果是来自于其他人的批评，Richard可能就接受了并且缩成一团，但是餐桌上似乎发生了一些Dinesh还没意识到的事。他看到Richard逐渐变得膨胀又傲慢，他眼睛里的阴影让人们很难长时间接近他。  
  
“我们是不是该点些什么？”感谢上帝他们有Jared。“我必须要说，我已经很多年没来这了。你推荐什么，Dinesh？”  
  
“我不知道，我他妈又不是服务生，Jared。”Gilfoyle的眼睛从菜单中升起，迎上Dinesh表达力丰富的眉毛在无声地问他 _你能相信这家伙能做出这种事吗_ ？他们交换了一个很熟悉的同谋的眼神。Dinesh打开酒水单。“我想喝一杯。我们应该要一整瓶吗？”  
  
“好的，可以。”Richard耸耸肩。  
  
在艰难的开场之后，气氛变得轻松些了。当Jared询问Gilfoyle的新公司时，一时间Dinesh又紧张起来，看到阴影重新回到Richard的眼睛里，他双唇紧抿形成的笑容离友善差得远了。但之后Gilfoyle开始说话，又得到了他的关注。警戒又退回去，对他们的朋友在研究的技术表示出诚恳的兴趣，Richard开始提问题，评论，发表见解。  
  
一直以来，是技术让他们能在一起好好合作。他们彼此之间太不相同了，都太锋利，太骄傲。  
  
Gilfoyle曾经说过他们之间没人是朋友，他们只是住在一起，为了成为百万富翁的希望而互相容忍。那大概能解释为什么他们这么多年都没有和对方说话，但是不能够解释为什么Dinesh有好几次差点打给他。  
  
Jared找到了一个打开话题的方法是谈论他收养的孤儿们，显然是在试着找一个新的资助人。红酒被端上来了。Dinesh评论着Jared的奖学金项目有多棒，因为它确实很棒，而且他在有了自己的孩子之后，对孩子也更温柔了。Gilfoyle听着，服务生在帮他们倒酒。轮到他的时候他把手盖在杯口表示他不需要。服务生转移到下个人。  
  
“你开车吗？”Dinesh问道，端起杯子抿了一口酒。  
  
“不，我坐Uber来的。”Gilfoyle回答。  
  
“你可以点些别的如果你不……”  
  
“不用了，我不喝酒。”  
  
不同程度的疑惑在桌子周围升起。一个意识似乎同时击中了所有人。  
  
Jared放下酒杯靠在桌上，身体前倾，担忧地皱着眉。  
  
“我不是个酒鬼。”Gilfoyle看到他们脸上的高人一等的关心之后，感觉有必要澄清一下，“我没有戒酒硬币（译者注：一种根据成员成功戒酒的时间长短获得的徽章）或者参加互助小组。我不喝酒只是因为我不想。”听起来不太对劲。“而且，我的医生说我可能会死。我去年得了肝硬化。”那听起来就可信多了。  
  
Dinesh想问为什么他没和他说过，但他这次在事情发生之前成功阻止了自己，他知道答案。Gilfoyle为什么偏偏要打电话给他，说他病了？那太荒谬了。  
  
但是，不知道这件事还是感觉不合适。  
  
在他们的食物上桌之前，领班又带来了其他人，是Bighead和一个Dinesh确定他之前肯定见过但是不记得是在哪见过的矮个子金发女人，相配的戒指提醒他那是他妻子。Dinesh没有邀请Bighetti，所以他迟疑地对那对矮个子夫妇打了招呼。Richard则热切地站起来给了他的朋友一个拥抱，假装那一点都不奇怪，像Bighead是属于他们一半八笛手中的一员那样。  
  
这真的是很高明的一步。Richard需要有人在这个充满雷区的晚宴中站在他那边，让他占大多数。Jared是中立的，而Dinesh是Gilfoyle那边的，他因为票数少出局。Bighetti夫妇是保险。Richard Hendricks总是有保险。  
  
Dinesh知道他不是在Richard那边的。他们从来都没有那种联系，那种自发分享的意愿，他们之间共同度过的时间从来就不像Richard和Bighead度过的那样轻松，或者甚至是他和Jared。他记不得上次他们一起单独吃饭而不围绕工作是在什么时候了。不知道为什么和Jared说话更轻松，但是甚至那也不那么频繁或者亲切。他们谈论工作和孩子。仅此而已。那种熟悉止步于此了。甚至当他们还住在一起时，Dinesh也是Gilfoyle那边的。看起来不像那么回事，如果这个事实被指明他们会否认，但是在重要时刻他们处于联合战线。他们拥有更多的连结，相同的品味，永远不需要努力就能找到有意义的话题来交换意见。  
  
他怀念那些。  
  
而且Dinesh告诉自己，举办这个尴尬的晚宴，除了想要有人陪伴之外，没有别的目的。  
  
“你住在哪儿？”他们在前台。Richard，Bighead和他的妻子——Scarlett——在他们等车的时候在讨论Bighead在CES（译者注：消费电子展，一个知名国际性电子产品和科技的贸易展览会）主持的讨论会。Jared提前走了，所以只剩他们两个。Gilfoyle正在用手机叫车。  
  
“嗯？哦，奥尼克斯花园酒店（Oynx Garden Hotel）。”  
  
“真的吗？”Dinesh微笑道，轻轻地拍了拍他的胳膊，“我也是那个方向。如果你愿意，我可以送你一程。”  
  
“没必要。”  
  
十分钟之后他仍然出现在Dinesh的车里，当他们穿过硅谷的时候他看向窗外，防御性地交叉着双臂，自从Dinesh赢了这场送他回酒店的拔河比赛后就没再开口说过一句话。Dinesh想知道车里的另一个人回到这个城市的感受，是否和他得知他回来了的感受相同。  
  
“你想念这里吗？”他问道，看着灯光在Gilfoyle苍白的皮肤上打上纹路。  
  
“帕罗奥图（Palo Alto）？”他似乎在叹气。Dinesh随后注意到那实际是一声短笑。他几乎忘了他的笑声有多么卡通，简直就是坏角色的特征，太奇怪了，一点儿都不自然。“我他妈恨死了这个地方，Chugtai。所有自命不凡的废物，但是主要是因为人。一群消失在他们自己屁眼里的虚伪的混蛋。”  
  
“公平地来说，你好像讨厌每一个地方和每一个人。”  
  
他看起来好像要说些什么，但是那个时刻过去了，他并没有说出口。  
  
“而且，我搬出去之后又不是没来过硅谷。”他说道，看向窗外。这不是他原本打算说的。“我在科技行业里工作，朋友。我今年大概已经来这儿三次了。”  
  
Dinesh在车里挪了挪身子，有些不舒服，努力不去问他是否心里有闪过给他打一个电话的念头。或者该死的视频聊天。或者别的什么。  
  
“这是个坏主意吗？”Dinesh用短指甲挠了挠膝盖，仍然感觉不舒服，但也突然对这一整天的事感到紧张起来。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“晚餐。你看起来不太开心。”  
  
Gilfoyle面对着他的脚，摸着他的头发，那只手垂下来的时间对于剪短了的头发来说太长了，像在抚摸原来长发的鬼魂。那感觉很熟悉。  
  
“那还好。”他小小地耸了耸肩，眼睛扫视车内的两边，然后又一次停在窗户上。他停顿了一下，准备说些别的，露出了Dinesh在那天第二次看到的从前不常看到的东西：犹豫。他犹豫着，但在避免让它变得明显，他说：“我只是没想到那会是一个团体活动。我以为只有我们两个人。”  
  
如果Dinesh有一瞬间停止了呼吸，那是因为车停止了移动。  
  
酒店就在窗外。  
  
“那么，我们可以……去我那里？”  
  
“不了，很晚了。我明天还有些破事要做。”Gilfoyle用两只手拍了拍自己的大腿，打开车门。又一次地，Dinesh感觉他处于要说些什么事的状态中，但他最终说出来的却不是那样。“改日吧。”  
  
他打开车门，走出去，关上门。  
  
Dinesh看他走向酒店入口。他想知道Gilfoyle会不会回头看。  
  
他回头了。  
  
  
 **IV - Jared 问**  
  
  
早晨他收到报告。它就在他的键盘上，就在正中间，和他前一晚离开时留下的被完美布置的凌乱不堪的办公桌相协调。彩色便利贴从一堆文件中冒出头来。  
  
Dinesh用手指划过第一页。  
  
如果他雇来做他的工作的人不那么好的话，或许他就真能有心做自己的工作了。  
  
坐下继续读着，他直接跳到粉色便利贴的地方。粉色的是Chan指定的 _大事_ 。不是重要的事，是 _大事_ 。那很有道理，因为大部分都有好几页长。那个家伙还不如把整篇报告都标记了。  
  
当有人敲他的门的时候，Dinesh正在第五次尝试阅读 _大事_ 五号，他的心神在别的地方。他在第二次敲门声时反应过来。  
  
“请进。”他说道，门开了，是Jared。“嘿朋友，我今天就把文件发过去，可以吗？只要给我……”  
  
“我知道你会的。”Jared打断他，没有关上门也没有完全进入办公室。“没关系，我们如期进行。Richard只是有点太小心了，新董事会让他很紧张。我想他可能在压力性进食。我或许该和他的营养师谈谈...”Jared的眼睛在墙上迷茫了一会儿，又眨眨眼振作起来。“总之，我只是路过，想问问你这周末的演讲是否需要我的帮助，我很乐意帮忙。还有，再次感谢你愿意做这个，Dinesh。”  
  
“什么——哦，是的，那个，好吧。不，一切都好。相信我，我知道怎么给人留下印象。”  
  
“我知道你会的，”Jared挺直背，露出一个微笑，“我和我的孩子们都很期待听到你的演讲。”  
  
“伙计，你应该停止那样说 _我的孩子们_ 。别这样了，太诡异了。你只需要一个Macaulay Culkin（译者注：“小鬼当家”系列主角演员）就能把这变成游乐场。只把你的孩子们称作 _我的孩子_ ，别人的孩子不是你的孩子。”  
  
Jared看起来要抗议。事实上他没有暗示Dinesh或许他不是第一个那么说的人。  
  
Jared走了，说既然Dinesh把一切都安排好了，他就要先走一步去给营养师打电话了。还没关上门，Dinesh又叫住他：  
  
“嘿！朋友！”Jared转过身。Dinesh盯着他，还在仔细考虑。在安静的时间被拉长时，Jared带着他脸上常见的带有母性的担心，皱眉看着他。他必须要说些什么，他选择表现得轻松些。“昨晚很有趣，对吗？”  
  
“是的，那很好。如果我们有更多时间，或许我们可以让Erlich也加入。谢谢你的这个提议，Dinesh。我想那对Richard会有所帮助，走出去，见见人们，他需要这样。”Jared一定察觉到了那个问题背后隐藏着什么，所以他没有再次尝试离开。“看起来Gilfoyle做得不错。”  
  
“他卖掉他的股份换了他妈的一大堆钱，理所当然他现在不错。”  
  
“我不是那个意思，我的意思是……”Jared发出一声长长的叹息，接着是一个短暂的停顿。“他以前总是那么得……有破坏性，不是吗？别误会我，我知道他为我们做了很多。Gilfoyle是一个很棒的程序员，但是……我相信你能理解。有时候真的很难，和他在一起。或许我们注定只能保持友谊，而不是一起做生意。我一直担心我们或许做了错误的决定，但是再次见到他……我必须要说，我知道答案了。你明白我的意思吗？”  
  
操，他当然明白。  
  
当他接到那个来自Richard的电话说Gilfoyle要退出时，感觉仿佛胃受到重重一击。  
  
Dinesh实际上并没有为他的离开感到惊讶，从互利的大办公室就开始了。如果有什么事让他惊讶，那就是这发生得比任何人预想得都要晚。真正让他惊讶的——甚至让他有点生气的——是那晚打给他说这件事的人竟然是Richard。  
  
“是啊，我知道。”Dinesh说道，“好吧，在Richard扯下我的蛋蛋之前，我先继续写报告了。”  
  
Jared回给他一个软绵绵的笑，第二次准备走开。尽管似乎还有些事在困扰他，因为他又一次回来了。  
  
“我对一些事一直很好奇，但我认为那不关我的事。”  
  
Dinesh扬起了眉毛，Jared看着他好像在期待Dinesh能允许他提问。Dinesh以一个无动于衷的挥手允许了。Jared把写字板按在胸前，问道：  
  
“你和Gilfoyle之间发生过什么事吗？”  
  
如果Dinesh有一瞬间停止了呼吸，那是因为他很久以来一直在逃避这个问题。  
  
他把他一直拿着的文件丢到桌子上，双臂交叉。  
  
“不，什么都没发生。”他回答道。Jared理解地点点头。他本来会接受的，并且永远不会再问，但Dinesh注意到他不会的，也没办法，所以他说：“但是……”Jared眼中的理解转变为关注。Dinesh已经厌倦了自己的心防。“有时候我们有那种…… _瞬间_ ，你懂吗？像那本可能一样。”  
  
Jared的点头看起来疑惑胜过领悟，但他正试图营造一个安全空间，他不会越距。Dinesh在等着，一个反应，或者任何能证明他真的大声说出了那些话的东西。那只是一个句子。一个问题和一个答案。想来很有趣，几秒钟就足以让他把一直以来否定存在的东西重新带回到了生命中。  
  
突然，Jared倒吸了一口冷气，他的脸上充满了各种情绪。  
  
“ _哦_ 。”他说道，眼睛睁得大大的。  
  
那不是他所期待的反应。甚至可以是一个大笑，但不是惊讶，在他明确提出那个问题之后。  
  
“哦。”Dinesh说道。他用手掌盖住眼睛，低声咒骂着。“你的意思是问我们有没有打一架，对吗？”  
  
“呃，是的，但是……”Dinesh简直不能重新抬起头看他。他的脸在燃烧。他想到二十六岁时，Gilfoyle在把Anton的零部件安装到一起时，自己帮Gilfoyle拿着电脑，他们讨论着程序员不适合也不能打架。每次Gilfoyle的手碰到他的手臂推开他时，他的皮肤都在燃烧。但那不是真的。“那听起来其实有点道理。”  
  
Dinesh抬头看去。  
  
“你们俩总是有这种……活力。但我不知道Gilfoyle也是同性恋？我的意思是，或许我只是不善于分辨。我当时也不知道你是。”  
  
那是Jared。理所当然他会很善良。  
  
“我不认为他是。”Dinesh说着，不是很确定，因为他只是听到过几个议论，也可能是他误解了，Gilfoyle说有些家伙太性感了Dinesh根本比不过，或者一个他在大学时约会过的叫Alex的家伙，根据上下文，可能是男的也可能是女的。他从来没有那个胆量公开地问过，因为那可能让事情成真。但是现在再否认它的存在有些太晚了，而且Dinesh也不再有否认的理由。自从Aleena离开他，他就决定不再伪装了。  
  
“你知道当你的生活中出现过那样一个人让你想： _是啊，那绝对会发生_ 。你甚至不需要去强迫它或者寻找它，它就是个明显的结局，你像对待不可避免的事实一样接受它。我最终一定会和那个人上床的。”  
  
Jared看起来好像没有明白，但他试着让自己不去评价。  
  
“那就是有时候和他在一起的感觉。”Dinesh说道，“但是后来那并没发生。”  
  
Jared关上门，创造出让DInesh更舒适的隐秘空间。按道理来说，Jared那种照顾每个人的方法会让他烦死，但Dinesh现在很高兴他拥有这个。Jared是个很好的家伙。  
  
“你有想过它是双向的吗？”  
  
“你杀了我我也不知道那个混蛋脑子里有什么。”Dinesh笑道。他从报告中抽i出一份有蓝色便条的 _小事_ 。他感觉之后必须要和Chan讨论整理文件的方法了。他能感觉到Jared的怜悯，但那不会让他生气到停止说下去。“嘿，你还记得你要辞职的那次我们开车载着Anton去斯坦福吗？我们几乎失去了一切。”  
  
Jared主动找了一个Dinesh办公桌前的椅子坐下，说他记得。  
  
“当我们离开Richard之后，开车回家。而且我记得我们甚至没有问过对方，没人说出口，我们只是决定我们要开一个自己的创业公司。一路上我们的创业点子不停地换来换去，就像你说的，确实有点道理。所以，我们回到房子在车库里喝着Gilfoyle经常喝的那种狗屎黑啤，骂着Richard真是个混蛋，他当时说了些什么……什么来着……我不知道。反正他就说了什么搞笑的。我记得我碰到了他的大腿。就，只是一个轻拍，一种 _伙计你要笑死我了_ 的轻拍，你明白吗？那种。我觉得我当时没醉，或者只是有一点。但是后来……他做了这个。”Dinesh碰了一下Jared的手。他没疯。他知道发生了什么。他用拇指在Jared的手背上画着圈，就像那天Gilfoyle对他做过的那样。  
  
Jared有些不舒服，从Dinesh的触碰下抽出手。“那确实给人一种……暗示的感觉。”  
  
“我知道，对吧？我记得我还在想， _操，我的呼吸闻起来肯定像鸡蛋_ ，因为我们半路停下来吃了早餐。他就在那看着我，好像他在等待着，我不知道，某些事。”Dinesh抓了抓脸侧。  
  
“然后发生了什么？”  
  
“你给我打了电话。”Dinesh说着，笑了起来。他猛地靠向椅背，挑高眉毛。“为了告诉我们应该和你还有Richard在那个保险公司会合？你打来得正是时候。”  
  
Jared看起来那么困扰又受伤，让Dinesh想起那次他告诉他，他为了Josh的生日定错了kpop组合。  
  
“我很抱歉。”他说，语气中充满歉意。  
  
“这不是你的错，朋友。”Dinesh轻轻地笑了，更多地市为了放松心情，而不是因为Jared搞笑地把他和他的前联合CTO之间发生的错事归因到自己身上很搞笑。仔细想想，Jared认为自己是值得怪罪的人真的很好笑。他们当时一团糟，那只是他们自己的错误。“那可能是最好的结果。你知道我们当时什么样。”  
  
当他说出这些话，他注意到Jared的脸上呈现一种殷切，好像他想发表一些见解但是不会越界。Dinesh张开嘴正要问，Jared的手机响了起来。  
  
“啊呀。”他咒骂道，看了下屏幕，转头对Dinesh露出一个带有歉意的表情。“对不起，我忘了今天要接我的孩子们了。”这个，或许，也是最好的结果了。他说了太多不应该说的了。比起听老旧的办公室绯闻，Jared还有更多事要做。Dinesh跳到一个新话题丢给Jared一个眼神，让他淡出他们前一秒还在谈论的话题。“是我真正的孩子们，”Jared解释道，“不是孤儿们。”  
  
“好吧。行。”Dinesh皱着眉。“没有别人帮你做这件事吗？”  
  
“通常是有的。但我的保姆的姐妹有了三胞胎，她不能再帮我了。”  
  
“她没有提前提醒你吗？那会搞得一团糟的。”  
  
“哦不，她有说。但我还在找人。”他从椅子上起身，拿走写字板。“我觉得我还没找到合适的人照顾Denise，你知道吗？Joshua很随和，但她……很有挑战性。”  
  
“我懂你。”那个女孩很可怕，至少可以这么说。Dinesh有时会想Jared是不是从一个废弃的凶宅或者什么地方把她收养的。或者她是他的亲生孩子。两者都很符合现在的情况。“我会把我找的机构的联系方式发给你。”  
  
“谢了，Dinesh。那太有帮助了。”他站在门边说道，身体一半都出了办公室，另一半还在屋里。Jared停顿了一会儿，没有离开或者停留，只是在沉思。Dinesh晃了晃肩膀，朝他扬起眉毛。“你知道的，我或许有点越界，但是……”他叹了口气，“如果那让你困扰的话，或许尝试给Gilfoyle打个电话怎么样？”  
  
如果Dinesh有一瞬间停止了呼吸的话，那是因为他想。  
  
“你说得对。”他说道，“你确实越界了，伙计。”  
  
Jared离开之前又对Dinesh道歉，关上门，留Dinesh一人在屋里，和他的报告待在一起。  
  
  
 **通话记录（既然Dinesh讨厌视频聊天）**  
  
  
 _Dinesh Chugtai(xx-xxx-xxxx) 日期：15/06/2028 时间：上午10点51分 通话时长：2分56秒_  
  
  
“干嘛？”  
  
“嘿！是我，Dinesh。”  
  
“我能在我的屏幕上看到你的脸，我知道是谁，Chugtai。另外，谁现在还会打电话呢？”  
  
“你是说，那个电话被发明的用途？”  
  
“操，你是个老头。”  
  
“闭嘴， _你_ 才是老年人。”  
  
“所以拜托，别浪费我剩的为数不多的时间了。你想干什么？”  
  
“我...好吧。实际上，我在思考你昨天说的关于被用于小国常规监控法律的去中心化数据存储的影响，而且我看了一下我们的机构账户，回顾了一下你说的权限，我对一些东西有些疑惑，你能帮我看一眼吗？”  
  
“什么东西？”  
  
“我只是想给你看看。我们能不能——？”  
  
“你不是应该拿给你的CEO看吗？”  
  
“没错，是的，但那不是什么大事，他可能会反应过度。你知道Richard。只是我觉得我们能把它做得更好，你明白吗？领先一步。”  
  
“你监督的员工能把工作做得更好？我其实没有感到惊讶，没有。”  
  
“所以，你愿意在从你的酒店朝别人脑袋吐口水中休息一下，过来一趟吗？我可以让我的司机过去接你。”  
  
“不，那——”  
  
“或者我可以把地址发给你。”  
  
“我——”  
  
“你还想在Sajjad见吗？别的地方？”  
  
“我不在帕罗奥图，Chugtai。”  
  
“哦，我以为……但是你说周一，是吗？”  
  
“是的。我知道我说了什么。发生了一些事，我正在转机，去该死的首尔呆几天。”  
  
“是什么有趣的事吗？”  
  
“只是去见生产商。你知道是怎么回事。”  
  
“是啊，当然。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“我猜那就改天？’  
  
 _（线上有六秒的安静）_  
  
“我周三回极客镇。”  
  
“真的？”  
  
“是的。我要和Galinski一起看点东西然后第二天回加拿大，但是如果你把东西拿过来的话，我可以看一眼你的垃圾。只是确保你不会搞砸了。”  
  
“而且我确定我们不供应任何山羊或者黑鸡，不会对你的家人们不尊重。”  
  
“没有山羊，没有鸡，再加上你不吃猪肉。我开始为一个素食邀请后悔了。”  
  
“我周三会为你准备好一个屠宰场，别担心。”  
  
“那就周三见。”  
  
“那么祝你的会见好运！”  
  
“原谅我的韩国人朋友，但是你可以把运气塞进你的屁眼里。我这辈子从没指望过运气。不管怎么样，我喜欢寿司。回见。”  
  
 **  
短信记录（既然打电话是老年人的东西而Dinesh不老）**  
  
  
 ** _发送于13时14分：_** 嘿朋友，原来Richard和我有同样的想法。他在考虑加入一个条款中，我在想那更像一种代码结构之类的东西。有什么看法？  
  
 _接收于13时21分：_ 检查一下模块循环那可能更简单  
  
  
 ** _发送于19点31分：_** 我他妈讨厌你。你是对的。  
  
 _接收于19时35分：_ 我感觉我们的共存会更简单一点如果你早意识到我总是米饭（rice）  
  
 _接收于19时36分：_ *对的（right）  
 ** _  
发送于19时37分：_** 噢，那种错字的痛苦……  
  
 _接收于于19时37分：_ 滚蛋  
  
  
 _接收于20时53分：_ 素食晚餐取消？  
  
 ** _发送于20时55分：_** ？  
  
 ** _发送于20时55分：_** 为什么？  
  
 _接收于20时56分：_ 我猜你现在已经把Hendricks带上船了吧？  
  
 _ **发送于20时58分：**_ 全新的视角总归不错。  
  
 ** _发送于20时58分：_** 而且我也已经清空了我的日程。  
  
 _接收于21时00分：_ 你是一直规划你的打手枪时间还是周三是特殊的？  
  
 ** _发送于21时09分：_** 我费了那么大的劲才找到一种和你没有血缘关系的动物，你不能随便取消。  
  
 _接收于21时10分：_ 那之后别为了性欲得不到发泄怪罪我  
  
  
 _ **发送于7时17分：**_ 要去见我们的新警察了。不打领带还是写着“我情愿吃我自己的屎也不愿来这儿”的领带比较好？  
  
 _接收于7时20分：_ 如果需要时装建议的话那你问错人了chuatai  
  
  
 _接收于7时42分：_ 只有蠢蛋和傻瓜打领带  
  
 _接收于7时42分：_ 抱歉冗余  
  
 _接收于7时44分：_ 只有蠢蛋才打领带  
  
 ** _发送于7时43分：_** 太迟了，我已经打着领带坐进车里了。  
  
  
 ** _发送于10时43分：_** 只是让你知道一下，有人夸了我的着装选择。  
  
 _接收于11时2分：_ 你开心就好，对盲人群体强调一下领带  
  
 ** _发送于11时44分：_** lol  
  
 _接收于11时45分：_ 你他妈的是在对我lol吗？  
  
 ** _发送于11时46分：_** 你像青少年一样打字我就不能用缩写？  
  
 _接收于11时47分：_ 那其实是首字母缩写  
  
 ** _发送于11分47分：_** STFU  
  
 _接收于11时48分：_ 看吧？一个打领带的蠢蛋  
  
  
 _接收于7时26分：_ 嘿给我发一下你的位置  
  
 ** _发送于7时28分：_** 你到了？哪个机场？  
  
 _接收于7时28分：_ 别带该死的花来，只发你的定位  
  
 ** _发送于7时29分：_** 我正要叫辆车去以示友好，现在你可以去吃屎了  
  
  
 _接收于19时57分：_ 我在外面了


	2. 发散

****V- Dinesh的家** **

当Dinesh拿着食物从厨房回来时，墙上的装饰性方格引起了Gilfoyle的注意。他转过身，指着那张巨大的壁纸缓慢地说：

“再告诉我一遍，你那开餐厅的表弟怎么就是俗气的那个了？”

Dinesh翻了个白眼，从他身旁走过回到客厅。

“闭嘴。他们把它当作礼物送来的。你不是也有一个吗？”

“是的，但我没有把它挂在我的三层公寓的墙上。”

“这不是三层公寓。”

“不是吗？Richard现在给的薪水不好？”他跟着Dinesh，像一头进入新领地的野生动物，决定它们是在被动地面对可能的捕食者威胁，还是可以躺下露出肚皮，他正在小心翼翼地分析他周围的环境。Gilfoyle的确不知道为何有一个圆圆的肚子悬在牛仔裤上方。“你现在不是应该有，比如说，一栋豪宅？”

“我有。”Dinesh得意地笑了。他眨了眨一只眼，有些飘飘然地竖起三根手指骄傲地强调：“有三栋。”Gilfoyle看起来并不惊讶。Dinesh伴随着一声叹气放下肩膀。“Aleena住在我在巴基斯坦的房子里。我有一栋沙滩别墅在马里布，一栋在城市里，但是……我不知道，它只是太大了？我只会带记者去那儿，开会、拍照之类的。为什么会有人需要那么大的房子呢，你明白我的意思吗？”

“但你还是有三栋，和一个双层公寓。”

“只有这一层。”

Gilfoyle的眼睛扫视着墙上的照片，Dinesh把茶几上的杂志推到一边腾出空间给他们吃饭。他决定在客厅吃比在餐厅更好，更靠近，更熟悉，这也是他选择用这个城里的公寓而不是别墅的原因。他坐到沙发上，寻找另一个人，发现他还在那面墙前，和几幅装裱好的照片在一起。Dinesh跟随他的视线。Gilfoyle正在研究 _之_ _前_ Erlich帮他们拍的照片，就在他们在Raaviga资助下创立之后不久。在照片中，Dinesh穿着一件条纹马球衫，没有把扣子全部扣起来，因为Erlich让他不要那样做。 _后来的_ 那张照片挂在它下面。Dinesh穿着一套剪裁考究的西装。Erlich不在照片里。Gilfoyle在，头发很长表情寡淡，没有胡须，穿着和以前一样的绒布衬衫和紧身牛仔裤组合，一只胳膊环着Monica的肩膀。

“Richard在那张照片里看起来像2007年的布兰妮（译者注：小甜甜布兰妮2007年剃了光头）。”Dinesh说道。

那个剃光的脑袋一点儿都不适合Hendricks。

“每个人都经历过2007年布兰妮的阶段，在某个时间点。”Gifoyle转而看起来另一张照片。

那是一段奇怪的时光。是在 _后来的_ 一张照片的前几天，办公室关门了，但他们多年来第一次工作到很晚。他们有一个和投资人的重要会议，要解决一个大问题。一个关于数十亿美金的问题。Richard把头发扯得太厉害，以致于他右边的鬓角秃了一块。他以光头的形象出现在会议上。就好像那个发型毁了曾经的他所残存的部分。Dinesh不知道那是好事还是坏事，但是他们在后来几年达到了他们对魔笛手的所有期望，所以那肯定是前者。

Gilfoyle敲了敲那张他、Dinesh和Carla在黑客旅馆车库拍下的照片，发出了一句大声的嗤笑。是Jared拍的那张照片。为了后世。然后他的眼睛移到其他照片上，流连在他不认识的那些上（第一次登上Wired杂志封面；TechCrunch周年纪念；Dinesh和Richard在办公室拍的搞笑写真；Dinesh抱着一个新生儿站在大窗户旁，背景是巴基斯坦），然后停在他能认出来的那张照片上。那是只有他们俩站在OSCON大会（译者注：O'Reilly Open Source Convention，是由O’Reilly公司举办的开源和自由软件讨论大会）的标志两侧，脖子上挂着姓名牌，肩上背着几个包。Dinesh戴着一顶丑陋的魔笛手帽子。

“我们还吃不吃了？”他大声问道，想把Gilfoyle的关注从墙上拉开。看着他的眼睛像那样凝视着他的生活有种刺痛感。Dinesh通常很享受炫耀他的成就——毕竟，把这些成就陈列在客厅里，是它们的全部意义所在——但是突然间，他觉得自己很傻。

Gilfoyle的存在对他有那种威力，让他感觉自己像个孩子。更差一点，像个骗子。

Gilfoyle最终离开那面墙，走过来坐在地板上。他们一边吃着晚餐，Dinesh一边打开他的笔记本电脑给他看代码。是寿司，像对方建议的那样。是外卖那种，不是定制的。还可以，他没有试图留下什么深刻印象。

“这个是2007年布兰妮阶段吗？”

当Dinesh问起那个问题时，他们已经看过对当前调整比较重要的那部分代码。Gilfoyle眨眨眼。晚餐结束时，他们都坐到了地板上，在茶几的两边。Gilfoyle的后背靠在椅子上，Dinesh靠在沙发上。他情愿坐在沙发上，他的后背有点痛。Gilfoyle怎么能那样能弯曲他的膝盖，把他的大腿压在脚上，真是让人感觉不可思议。或许他还在做瑜伽。

他在一秒钟之后明白了那个问题的意思，说道：

“在某种程度上来说是这样的，我想。”他的手捋过深色的短发。“我曾经是印度教克利须那派教徒，我既不完全以此为傲，也不完全以此为耻。”

“真的吗？”Dinesh说道，觉得很有趣。“我认为那真的很酷。我从来没那么……有灵性，我猜。我前妻曾经是克利须那派教徒。我试过，但是，没错，那不是我的菜。”

“我知道。我几年前在神爱之庙见过她。”Gilfoyle给一个手卷蘸了太多酱油。“她喊我盗用者和混蛋。你的女人真有趣啊。”

“是啊，她是有一点……”Dinesh的眉毛挤到一起。那不是真的。Aleena有太多东西了，但是从不是一点。她是 _太多_ 了。“强烈的”，这是他选择的词。“但是混蛋那部分她说得对。”其实有一段时间里，有一个强大的女人在他身边让他感觉很好，让他感觉自己也强大起来了。当在那个国家里，一切事情变得诡异地具有侵略性时尤其重要。他的父母很认同——一个巴基斯坦的穆斯林女人，同时既是逊尼派还是成功女性？在他第一位精心照料的花瓶妻子之后，他们为她铺了红地毯。但是，在某种程度上来说，即使是她也知道他在那段关系中没有做他自己。并且，理所应当的，她知道他是同性恋。她是第一个当着他的面把这件事说出口的，就像这是真的一样。最糟糕的部分是她甚至没有生气。Aleena总是他妈的太多了。或许如果她不说，他们本可以假装得更久一点。Dinesh仍然挺喜欢她。即使她的现任丈夫至少在三家不同的电视台宣传了他对Dinesh的厌恶——就他所知。“我从没去过印度。”他告诉Gilfoyle。

“是吗？那里挺好的。”他说着，嘴里塞得满满的，身体诡异地弯着靠着椅子，几乎要躺倒了。“我和Monica一起去过。她不是很热衷于那儿的厕所。她怎么样？”

“嗯……”Dinesh一边想着一边摆弄着电脑，假装慢慢地审查着工作，并试着不对这个问题做过多解读。“那实际不是我的部门。我上次见到她的时候她看起来像神奇女侠，所以我猜，她过得很好。”

Gilfoyle哼了一声。

他们在沉默中坐了一会儿。当Dinesh又一次抬起眼睛时，他捕捉到Gilfoyle又在盯着那面墙上的照片。他出现在这里给他一种感觉：他想假装这很容易，就像他从未离开一样，但那不是真的。他离开了。

Dinesh合上电脑。“我能问你一个问题吗？”

无言地，Gilfoyle以一种漫不经心的方式抬起他的肩膀又落下。

“你为什么要离开？”

他看起来似乎没想到会有这个问题。他摆弄着筷子，想了一会儿该怎么开始。他发出一个清晰可闻又悠长的叹息后。

“有很多原因。”他说着，然后停顿了更久，似乎希望Dinesh能对这个苍白的答案满意。“和我来这里的原因一样，还有一些其他的。我很清楚Richard会怎么运营公司，而我不太喜欢。Jared先注意到了，而且他试着，你知道的，修补Hendricks的破坏。你能相信他曾经尝试用Monica把我留下来吗？该死的Richard毁了那个家伙。我见过一些狗，对它们的主人都没那么忠诚。如果有的话，那其实也是另一个离开的好理由。”

“不——我的意思是，没错，我知道那些。我能理解那个。我的意思是离开城市。伙计，你彻底搬走了。我之前觉得你他妈恨死了加拿大。你为什么要回去？”

Gilfoyle正试图把盘子上最后一粒米夹起来，头也不抬。

“除此之外，我意识到，那一年住在这里，让我的抑郁症更糟了。”

Dinesh扬起眉毛。“你有抑郁症？”

“你难道不能从我的乐观的性格中看出来吗？”这句话脱口而出，明显是想听起来有讽刺意味，但是对方没有看他，Dinesh从中捕捉到了一丝对方在谈到这个话题时的不适。

“妈的。你这么说，我感觉自己没意识到这件事真是太迟钝了。”

“那没事的。我从高中就有了，那从不是……”他的眼睛扫视着房间。当停顿延长，Dinesh开始好奇。他是想说什么事吗？要分享一个重要信息？Dinesh有询问的资格吗？“一个 _问题_ ，在我搬到这里之前。”

“一个疾病的关键不就在于它是一个问题吗？”

“我不把它看作是疾病。”

他越来越难跟上对话了，在这种清醒的状态下，在他的后背疼得厉害时，在Gilfoyle的衬衫被拉了上去露出皮肤时，在这种感觉很熟悉尽管又是那么不同时，于是Dinesh站起来给他自己拿了一杯酒。“那你是怎么看待它的？”他问道，手里抓着一瓶威士忌。

Gilfoyle没有回答。Dinesh从吧台挑了一瓶酒，给他自己倒了满满一杯，然后一回来就坐到沙发上。

“无所谓，就好像整个城市的人精神都不正常。操，抱歉，这么说是不是考虑不周？”他把杯子举到空中。

“因为在这儿，如果你不小注意身后，人们就会把他们的鸡巴插到你的屁眼里强奸你。我必须承认，那可以让你成为一个肾上腺素上瘾的人，但我什么事都没做成除了为此吃了一吨该死的药片。还有，你可以喝酒，我不是酒鬼。”Gilfoyle提醒他。

“首先，你有足够可以支付两倍药片的钱。”

“你也是，但你还和墙上的幽灵一起住在这个小公寓，而你的前妻住在你的豪宅里。”

Dinesh定住了。他错愕地看着他，然后喝了一大口酒。他已经忘了那部分了。那种挑衅对他来说并不总是无害或者友好的。实际上，它很少是。一时间，Dinesh考虑着指明他从没期待过会是Gilfoyle，会为了金钱不足以包扎感情伤口而伤心，但他相当确定他们之前有过这种讨论，并且辩论晚期资本主义并不是他想象过的今晚的走向。

他想象的是，他刚刚才意识到，涉及到啤酒和游戏。但是Gilfoyle不再喝酒了。Dinesh逐渐认识到Khaan不会玩游戏机，他四个月前把它从马里布的别墅拿回来了，却从没打开过。那个男孩喜欢在户外玩。Dinesh不知道他怎么成了那样。

啤酒和游戏属于别的地方。

“你是那面墙上唯一的幽灵了，Gilfoyle。前几天我和Carla以及她的妻子一起吃了中饭。”Dinesh滑到地板上。俯视Gilfoyle的感觉很奇怪。“而且只有Aleena能拿到豪宅，仅仅是因为Khaan的缘故。”

Gilfoyle一时没说什么。“我真不敢相信你居然用一个《星际迷航》里的反派给你的孩子命名。”

Dinesh被酒呛到了。

“我，嗯……并没有？你认为我……？我为什么要做这种蠢事？！”他有意地大声又用力地笑道，摊开的手掌拍着自己的大腿。“《星际迷航》里的Khan甚至不是巴基斯坦人，他是印度人！”Gilfoyle只是耸耸肩，发出了一个不置可否地声音作为回应。那种，那种漠不关心的态度，就是这一切错误所在。他们之间总是有很多事情，但从没有漠不关心。Dinesh咂了一口他的酒。如果不是啤酒和游戏，可能还有别的东西，一种建立桥梁的方式。“嘿，实际上，我觉得我可能有些东西可以让你……那个在你身后架子上的盒子，你能拿一下吗？”

Gilfoyle回头看去。他试着去抓一个错误的东西，Dinesh指着几本书旁边的一个小小的鼻烟盒纠正了他的路线。Gilfoyle并没有把它递给主人，他先是肆无忌惮地朝里面看了一眼，然后大声嗤笑起来。

“你一定是在逗我。”他摇摇头，合上盒子，沿着桌子推向Dinesh那边。Dinesh对他的反应笑了一下。“是哪个你带来的婊子把她的货落在你屋子里了？”

尽管Dinesh有几个卷好的大麻烟，他还是抽出一张烟纸卷了一根新的。他需要让他的双手有点事做，如果他打算纠正上个评论。他也想向Gilfoyle证明他能做到，虽然他在心底承认这么做很幼稚，危险地接近于想要获得他的认可了。他不需要Gilfoyle的认可。他不需要给任何人留下深刻印象，他不再需要那么做了。所以，Dinesh凝视着他的成果，告诉自己他只是需要手里有点事做。他说：

“你知道我是同性恋，对吧？”

很奇怪，那感觉像重新又出柜了一次。他并不在乎那种忧虑的感觉，没有它，人也能活下去。但是Gilfoyle仍然用了很长时间才对他的微小澄清做出反应。Dinesh怀疑他之前不知道。那怎么可能呢？

“是啊，像所有能接触到魔笛网的人一样，我看到了。”他的声音听起来像是对这一点不屑一顾。Dinesh发出一声满意的叹息，坐得更舒服一点。“那是一个很有男子气概的维京人。恭喜。”

Dinesh笑了。那人的确是那样。“谢了。他也让我吸上大麻，所以……”

Gilfoyle在茶几上敲着手指。

“所——以……你怎么想？”

他停下了，用完全空白的面部表情迎上Dinesh好奇的目光。

“我没有资格可以想些什么。”他谨慎地说道。

“胡扯。每个人都会有看法。”

Gilfoyle在地板上扭了扭。“好吧，如果你想知道的话，我其实并不震惊。”

“是啊，你和其他所有人都这么说。”Dinesh嘟囔着站起来，从大麻盒子里拿出打火机，“来吧，我们出去抽吧。你还飞叶子，对吧？还是有别的药物干扰了你的新生活方式之类的？”

“我不是酒鬼。”Gilfoyle重申了一遍，跟着他，在Dinesh重新灌满他的杯子时拉伸了一会儿。他改变了主意，把瓶子整个夹在胳膊下带走了。

他们打开阳台的玻璃门，在身后关上。那天夜晚不冷，城市的灯光把天空照亮，遮住星星的光芒。植物旁边放着几把椅子。Gilfoyle走向阳台边上，俯瞰着城市。Dinesh坐在椅子上，把酒瓶放下，试着点燃卷烟，手掌拢在旁边挡风。

“这一幕我之前觉得我这辈子都不会看到。”Gilfoyle的声音让他回过头。他听起来很玩味，靠着阳台，风弄乱了他的头发。“Dinesh Chugtai点燃了一支大麻烟。”

Dinesh只是以微笑作为回应，长长地吸了一口。他朝Gilfoyle伸出手。Gilfoyle走到仅仅可以接过它的位置就又走远了。他看着手指间的烟，就好像在评价Dinesh的成果，和他以前常常在一天结束时检查他的代码时一样。只有觉得满意了，他才把它拿到嘴边。他闭着眼睛吸入一口。Dinesh终于看清他指关节上的四个黑色字母的纹身，SELF（自我）。他的另一只手被夹在他的另一个胳膊的二头肌下，Dinesh早先注意到他中指上有一个棺材。

“你还打算分享它吗？”过了一会儿，他问道。

Gilfoyle猛地从远望的状态中抽离出来，转向Dinesh。他瞥了一眼手中的烟卷，吸了最后一口，说了声抱歉，然后又走近。就在那时候Dinesh决定他不能接受自己不开口发问了。

“我能再问你一个问题吗？”Gilfoyle正在脱鞋。在他的牛仔裤下也有一个新的刺青。很显然，他让他自己有事可做。那挺适合他的。让他看起来更年轻。

“为什么不问呢？”他耸了耸肩。

只抽了一口烟，Dinesh就让Gilfoyle拿回烟卷。

他们的手指碰到了。

那不像歌里唱的那样。没有火花，没有片刻的清醒，只有皮肤和迟疑。

“你当时是不是在和我调情？”

以Gilfoyle通常的无动于衷的移动方式很难确定，但那看起来很像他只是在那儿僵住了一秒。他飞快地朝Dinesh的方向瞥了一眼，更快速地走开，并且慢慢地把他的脚步停在一个盆栽植物旁。他长长地吸了一口烟，目光定在Dinesh身上，感觉像他在享受在回答前拉长沉默的时间，或者他可能在拖延时间来思考。Gilfoye让烟雾从肺里吐出，又把大麻烟放到嘴里，重新呼了一口。Dinesh差点要重复那个问题了。

“是 _你_ 邀请 _我_ 来 _你家_ 。”他的平静并不让人惊讶，只是让人慌乱。

“别废话。”Dinesh夸张地翻了个白眼。“我不是在说现在。之前，当我们还住在一起的时候。”

Gilfoyle仍然在安静地吸烟。这次他没有避开Dinesh的眼睛，甚至连眨都不眨一下。

“我可以用另一个问题回应它吗？”

“你确定？”Dinesh喝了一杯威士忌，试着不去过度解读没有即时回应的情况。某种程度上而言，这本身就是一个回应了。

“我为什么在这儿？”

Dinesh抬起一边眉毛。“你是什么意思？”

“我们不和对方说话已经，多久了？七年，还是八年？在我离开魔笛手之前我们就已经不说话了，Dinesh。然而，你表现得好像我们常常给对方编辫子，穿着配套的T恤走来走去一样。”

“什么？我不能想和老朋友重建联系吗？”

“ _朋友_ ？”这次，Dinesh立即认出了那个奇怪笑声。它干巴巴的，听起来很难入耳。他想知道Gilfoyle是否注意到他刚刚有那么一瞬间直呼了Dinesh的名字，并且他是否知道Dinesh看到了它背后的讽刺。他吸了一口烟，让自己镇定下来。“好吧。那么，我住在哪儿？”

Dinesh有些疑惑，他不确定地举起手掌。Gilfoyle目不转睛地盯着他，所以他试着回答。“加拿大？”

另一人恼火地呼了一口气。“是啊，福尔摩斯。哪个城市？”

“我不知道。多伦多？”

“不是。不是他妈的多伦多。加拿大不是只有一个该死的多伦多。”

“拜托。那不就像你也说不出我出生的城市一样。”

“是啊，我说不出。那就是问题的关键。我一无所知因为我们不是朋友。我们从不是朋友。如果你真的这么想，或许叶子已经洗掉了你对我们俩共处该死的一室的的记忆。”

Dinesh不知道该说些什么。

“你没有回答我的问题。”他指出。Gilfoyle又快速地回避了他的目光。Dinesh在任何地方都能认出那种反应，实际上就是他发明的。他喝了一大口威士忌。“好吧，操。”

他没说别的，而且也不知道他还能说什么，就继续喝酒。现在还不是他该采取行动的时候。现在是Giloyle作出反应的时候，而他只能咬紧牙关。

“我告诉过你，我能在任何你碰过的东西中认出你的味道，然后我闻了闻你并且说我要去撸管了。我很抱歉，如果我没有突然发觉我当时太隐晦了。”

“我……”突然间，Dinesh开始质疑当初提问的决定。那改变了太多事情。他隐约记得他当时试着找出Gilfoyle试图破坏他和Mia关系的动机，那没迫使他去面对一个他还没准备好面对的可能性。又不是不能给Gilfoyle想让他的生活变得悲惨找借口。他们都擅长让对方受苦。“你这么说的时候，我明白了，但是当时感觉不是这样的。”

Gilfoyle唯一的回应是对着空荡的天空摇了摇头。

“这太尴尬了。”他说道，停下来考虑了一下，“我应该走了。”

“别傻了，朋友。留下来，我把客房准备好了。”Gilfoyle仍然摇摇头，似乎在断然否定整个谈话。“你是因为在黑客旅馆发生的事生我的气吗？认真的吗？”

“我没有——”他的语调异乎寻常地高，所以Gilfoyle花了一些时间调整了一下。“……生你的气。我被你的遗忘的能力或者在你的脑子里改写现实的能力震惊了。妈的。其实两者都有。”

“你当时……你当时离开是因为……？”

“你？”Gilfoyle在Dinesh之前就结束了提问。他嗤笑：“当然不是。”他把大麻烟放回嘴中，没有像前几次一样在长长吸一口的同时闭上眼睛，而是以一种让Dinesh觉得自己很渺小的方式注视着他。他记得那种感觉。五年中每一次Gilfoyle看他都是那样。他们互不相见的时间比一起生活的时间还长，但是Dinesh对那种感觉的记忆比其他任何东西都更清晰。他不确定自己是否喜欢。他也不确定自己是否讨厌。“我在很早之前就和你结束了，别担心。洗手间在哪儿？我要撒个尿。”

_结束了_ 究竟是什么意思？

“顺着走廊走，在你左边的第二道门。”

Gilfoyle把烟头丢到一个盆栽里，光着脚离开阳台。

Dinesh又给自己倒了一杯酒。

很长一段时间以来，他都不知道具体是什么时候他和Gilfoyle开始逐渐分开的。他过去把那归功于 _只是人生_ ，或者在最遭的情况下，因为他们突然在魔笛手有了不同的部门，不同的团队，日常生活中有了更多人。他们都只是忙碌的人。为彼此腾出时间并不是他们习惯做的事。实际上恰恰相反，关心是唯一的他们都不愿抢先的比赛。他记得在他们失去安东之后发生的事。他喝光手中的整杯威士忌。或许是别的事让他们结束的。

他又一次斟满了他的杯子。

Gilfoyle直到那杯也空了之后才回来，他回来是为了问他要去哪里睡觉。Dinesh起身，拿起酒瓶和Gilfoyle的鞋子，进屋告诉他。

在Gilfoyle躲到客房之后，他拿起笔记本电脑，坐在餐桌边。除了上下滚动他已经记住了的几行代码，他什么都没做。他让自己投入到Gilfoyle早先给出的建议上，为团队做笔记。一个小时后，Gilfoyle出现，来拿一杯水。他的胳膊上有彩色的纹身，是船、大麻和一个熊熊燃烧的硬盘。当他喝水的时候，他们讨论着Dinesh在做的变动。当杯中的水已经喝完时，有一个Dinesh认为最好不要想它的短暂的安静时刻，然后Gilfoyle把杯子放到水池中，离开了。

大概凌晨两点，Dinesh发现自己穿着平角内裤站在客房门口，他觉得很可笑。他没有敲门。

一篇网络文章告诉他Gilfoyle出生于蒙特利尔。

****VI - Jared帮忙** **

“所以，我采用了你的建议。”Dinesh站在早餐桌的一角，看着Richard Hendricks在试着给他们的高级程序员解释新的安全计划时闹笑话。他偶尔也想再次尝试一下。那一直不太顺利，但是至少自从他上次在观众面前吐出来，已经过了好几年了。

“关于？”站在他旁边的Jared拧着眉头，一脸困惑。

“我上周给Gilfoyle打了电话。”

Jared笑了。Dinesh立刻意识到在某个时刻上他会为那场对话感到后悔。

“然后呢？”

“他昨晚过来了。事实上，我觉得他可能还在我家。我们只是谈了谈。”

“ _然后呢_ ？”

“没有 _然后_ 了。就是那些，我们聊过。”他咬了一口盘子里的水果。他和Gilfoyle一起吃了早饭，所以Dinesh并不觉得饿。Gilfoyle吃了Khaan的麦片又做完了他的填字游戏。Khaan肯定会特别生气。不过，Jared看着他的那种眼神，让他渴望手里有点事可做，所以他在吃水果。

“噢，那听起不错。恭喜你。我可以问一下，那场谈话令人满意吗？”

“我可以告诉你，那是一次谈话。”Dinesh嘟囔着，可能比他原本打算说的要多。Jared的脸露出了那种担忧的慈母的皱眉。Dinesh假装在听Gabriella的问题，忽略了那种关心。

如果他不想倾诉他脑海里混乱的想法的话，他就不会提起那个话题。但是如果他只说出他的想法的话，那就不是他了，那也不是Jared了。他甚至不确定自己到底想倾诉些什么。他们没有吵架，但那感觉也不像他们和好了。

“实际上，那真是浪费了我们大量的时间。”整个上午，他都感觉自己在水下。满不在乎，对所有事都既愤怒又失望。主要是对他自己。他一直在想他们分开时的场景。他们握了手。Gilfoyle说，当Dinesh回来的时候，他可能在回安大略的半路上（Dinesh知道Gilfoyle目前居住在安大略，不是因为十五年的友谊，而是因为网上的一些文章告诉他的）。Dinesh说他们应该某个时候再次重聚一下。Gilfoyle说 _当然_ 。他们没有定下地点或者日期。他们不会再那样做了——至少在未来五年内和下一次意外遇见之前。

“听到这个我很抱歉。”Jared简单地说道，友善地拍了拍他的肩膀。

他们看到Richard眨了太多次眼睛，不能在回答问题时进行足够的眼神交流。

“这只是……”他叹了一口气，疲惫地按摩着太阳穴，想知道是否就那样了和为什么他会这么难过。“为什么对他来说那么难理解我……”哦，好吧，就是这样。“我他妈的只是想念他出现在我的生活中？”

“那么，你告诉他了吗？”

Dinesh眨眨眼。随后，他又眨了更多下，让Richard的紧张表情都显得正常了。

“没有。”

****VII - 加拿大不是只有多伦多，但又不是说你不能说出巴基斯坦一个以上的城市的名字** **

****

前台的年轻女人告诉他Bertram还没到。Dinesh整整用了五秒才想起来Bertram是谁和他为什么要在乎。

“哦！是的，Bertram！”肯定是那些让人讨厌的水平化政策。让他震惊的是Gilfoyle居然放任别人这么叫他。甚至Dinesh认识的他的两个女朋友都叫他Gilfoyle。在他心中，那是名字超出一个人太多以致于不需要进一步确认的其中一个例子。就像福尔摩斯，麦当娜，Gilfoyle。他到底在干什么？“那么，如果可以的话，我就在这儿等着吧。”

当他坐在接待处等着的时候，腿上放着他的笔记本电脑，那个女孩提供给他一杯咖啡和一些饼干。这个一栋不错的建筑。看起来他们准备好占用更多地方了。扩张。让他想起魔笛手转型到魔笛网之后的第一家办公室。他妈的他到底在这儿干什么。

他应该离开的。

他甚至不应该来。

他留了下来。

“你他妈在这儿干什么？”

Dinesh从目前正在处理的紧急邮件的屏幕上抬起头。Gilfoyle在那儿，双臂交叉在胸前看着他。陪着他的是一男一女，看上去都三十岁出头。

“我，呃……”

“您是Dinesh Chugtai吗？”那个女人问道。那个男人眼睛睁得很大，看起来他就要向Dinesh推销他的最近的价值数十亿美元但很可能是一堆垃圾的构想。

“很好，我没出现幻觉。”Gilfoyle没有看他们，仍然面对Dinesh，微眯着眼睛重复那个没有回答的问题。

那个女人迅速介绍自己是公司的CTO并且和Dinesh握了手。他在她把她的名字说出口的瞬间就忘掉了。很显然，那个男人是Gilfoyle的助手。他其实并不在乎。尽管如此，他还是尽量礼貌地按照剧本行事，微笑，开玩笑，平易近人但又不过分友善。Gilfoyle一句话都没说。

“该死，我们的会议五分钟后就开始了！”那个Dinesh不知道该怎么称呼的CTO宣布。“哦，这是我的荣幸，Chugtai先生。或许我们可以改天继续？”

“当然。”Dinesh表示同意，就像Gilfoyle在早前的那个早晨站在门边回答他的问题时用的语气一样，好像这绝对不会发生。他允许自己迎上Gilfoyle的凝视，一件他在短暂的互动中一直都在回避的东西。“你也要去，我猜？”

“是啊，我们之中的一些人是有工作的。”

“Bert！”那个女人甚至拉了拉他的袖子，强调她对这种做法的不赞同。Dinesh都要笑了，如果他不感觉自己的嘴又干又苦的话。要是她知道一半他们之间发生过的事情的话就不会这样了。

“好吧，我可以……呃，我可以等。我呆在这儿有问题吗？反正我有几封邮件需要回复。”

那让他用了很多毅力说服那个女人他不需要一间办公室，比他在这趟旅途中其他任何事，除了他的个人追求，花费得还要多。她离开去和接待员说了几句话。助手几分钟前跟着Gilfoyle走了。当拍马屁的场面开始一发不可收拾时，Gilfoyle就冲到玻璃门之后了。

Dinesh想知道他会不会回头看。

他没有。

“她可以提供任何您需要的，请您自便，Chugtai先生。”不知名小姐一边说着，一边指着一个微笑着有点害怕的接待员，Dinesh希望他能知道她在害怕什么。

****VIII - Gilfoyle家** **

Dinesh首先注意到的事是Gilfoyle的房子比他的公寓要大。第二个注意到的是狗。

“退后，你这个小混蛋。让我进去。”Gilfoyle咒骂着，推开一只立耳的浅灰色小狗进了屋。狗汪汪叫着，试着去够Gilfoyle拿着的袋子。Dinesh紧随其后。在大厅的尽头有一座楼梯，楼梯下面的开着的门后有一个很大的后院。当他还在尝试体会Gilfoyle房子中的细节时，另一个人用一只手推到他的胸前。“妈的，你对狗有那种莫名的恐惧，不是吗？”Gilfoyle问道，挡在Dinesh和大叫的Abrasax（译者注：这个名字来源于波斯神话，是有着令人厌恶的脾气的怪兽）中间。

Dinesh眨眨眼，Gilfoyle把手拿开。

“哦，不，没关系。”他笑着遣退Gilfoyle，经过他时撞到他的肩膀，他甚至主动伸出一只手让狗在他跟前蹦蹦跳跳。“我其实有一只狗。我是说，我有过一只狗。第一任前妻现在有只狗。你知道吗，上次在巴基斯坦的时候，我在街上没有看到一只流浪狗？”

Gilfoyle又在用那种方式看着他了，一种深沉的专注，让Dinesh感觉Gilfoyle在尝试弄清楚是谁在使用他的外壳。Dinesh真的不能责怪他。大多数时候，他也在做同样的事。

他们走进厨房，Gilfoyle指着料理台让Dinesh放下他主动帮忙从车里提出来的袋子。Gilfoyle喂了那只小狗。Abrasax没有左眼而且看起来又年老又疲倦。Dinesh总是想象Gilfoyle是一个斗牛犬派，完全是实用性和武器化那种，住在一个又小又不舒服的单身公寓里，到处都是空的薯片和酒精包装。但那是很多年前和他住在一起的那个叫Gilfoyle的男人了，不是那个有后院，会让自己被称呼为Bert，会从小商店里买挂着标签骄傲地展示出是 _家庭农场_ 产品的东西，比如菠菜，的顾问。

那个男人把一些洗过的西红柿放在料理台上，手里拿着刀。他开始切洋葱并问起Dinesh关于Gavin的新创业公司的想法。Dinesh切着西红柿，回答了。

他们做着饭，谈论着一切，除了Dinesh尾随Gilfoyle到另一个国家这件事，以及Gilfoyle让他在接待处等了接近五个小时，想得到任何能让他摆脱无聊的东西却被自己的想法弄疯了。他想知道这是不是一个测验，是不是Gilfoyle想让他走，是不是Gilfoyle已经从这栋大楼的另一个出口离开了，只留下Dinesh等着永远不会回来的他。或许他只是在工作而没有时间去处理那些屁事。或许当你不请自来就出现在别人门口时，这是正常的。

所以他们做着饭，或者说Dinesh按指示切菜，看Gilfoyle做一顿看起来太过复杂而不合乎情理的饭，然后他们停止做饭，他交给Gilfoyle购物袋里的东西，对方把它们放到橱柜中，然后Gilfoyle检查了一下烤箱，然后他停在Dinesh面前，在料理台上敲着手指，然后Dinesh猛然意识到发生了什么。

Gilfoyle不知道该拿他怎么办。

这很公平。

他也不知道该怎么办。他只是知道，知道他在前一晚是如何一秒钟都不能闭上眼睛的，每过一秒都有一些东西从他的指缝间溜走，而且那些事 _现在_ 就要做。所以他订了航班。现在他在这里了，希望Gilfoyle不要问他打算在这里做什么，因为上帝作证，Dinesh真的不知道该说什么。

“你想看点儿什么吗？”他问道，Dinesh点点头。

****IX - 《胡林的子女》** **

亚马逊的商标在屏幕上欢快地摆动着，Dinesh抱着双臂等着，牙齿咬着下嘴唇。Abrasax正坐在沙发上，就在他旁边，小心翼翼地盯着他。

“我难道不想知道吗，朋友？”他对着狗的右边的棕色大眼睛回答了这个问题。然后，又想了想。“嘿，他有和你说过我吗？”

Gilfoyle从楼上回来，手里拿着一瓶派比凡温克和两个玻璃杯。他刚一坐下，那只狗就立刻跳上他的膝头，Gilfoyle没有采取任何行动摆脱他。他斟满两个杯子，递给Dinesh一杯，Dinesh接过来，但在此之前他朝另一个人投去意味深长的目光。

“不是酒鬼。”他耸耸肩。

“这不是对你的健康有害吗？”

他又耸了耸肩，按下了播放键。

这首歌听起来像是来自这个系列，尽管Dinesh在《霍比特人》三部曲之后就没看到过这个宇宙的任何东西了。当他告诉Gilfoyle时，对方说他也没有看过。之前的电影太烂了，他选择继续看原著并抵制接下来对托尔金作品的改编。尽管人们都说这一部很好。他已经保存一段时间了但还没找到机会去验证它。Dinesh也是。当魔苟斯出现时，他们停止了交谈。

这集停在图林取了尼散这个名字时。距离Dinesh读那本书，至少已经过了二十年，但是对他来说仍然感觉第一集的结尾很超前。Gilfoyle告诉他这是一个迷你剧，所以他们肯定有点赶时间。然后Dinesh回应说有道理。Gilfoyle去检查晚餐了。

Dinesh走进厨房时，他正双臂交叉着站在烤箱前。Gilfoyle没注意到他。他正在挠着他的戒指的里侧，那个戴着大礼帽的丑骷髅戒指，Dinesh以前有几个早晨在浴室的水池旁见过，是Gilfoyle前一晚洗完澡后忘了拿走的。GIlfoyle用那只手打他的后脑勺时，简直痛得要死，那个厚重的金属有一次在他的头发底下留下了一个肿块，好几天才消。

“嘿。”Dinesh喊他，他跳了起来，转过身。“食物怎样了？”

“糊了，实际上。”

“我们应该之前就检查的，不是吗？”

“是啊。”他看向打开的烤箱，有些难闻的气味冲击着Dinesh的鼻子。“太迟了。”

“还能吃吗？”

“我猜可以。我们有过更糟糕的。”

“要不要我拿些盘子来？”

“你来这里做什么，Dinesh？”

Gilfoyle提问时没有看他，但是在Dinesh没有回答的时候看向他。他一直看着直到Dinesh没办法不再回答。他的手滑过料理台面，思考着，又厌倦了思考。

“我相信你明白的。”他说。

当他向前迈出一步，Gilfoyle后退了一步。然后又一步。他的后背碰到墙。

“伙计，你为什么要逃跑？”他的语气中有一丝戏谑，因为Gilfoyle的头靠在微波炉上就为了离他尽可能得远而忍俊不禁。当他不戴眼镜时，更容易从他眼中看到轻微的反应。又来了，那种犹豫。即便如此，当Dinesh挑战他的持续退缩时，他还是把他的脑袋往后压，胳膊仍然牢牢交叉着。

“我没有。”Gilfoyle撒谎道。

这次，当Dinesh靠近时他没有移动。当Dinesh的手指把他的头拉低时，他没有说什么，也没有做什么，但他的眼睛跟着他的动作，那双防御性的手臂松开了腾出了空间，所以当他们的嘴唇在中间相遇时，他能触碰Dinesh的腰部两侧。

在每个吻之后，Gilfoyle都会用牙齿咬住他的下唇再拉一会儿，好像他在害怕如果他放开会有什么发生。

Dinesh不知道人竟然能从那么远的距离听到别人的心跳，尽管此刻他们之间并没有太多分隔。他能从自己放在Gilfoyle胸膛上颤抖的双手中感觉到它。用手指穿过他的头发的感觉太好了。Dinesh一直认为它会是那样的。Gilfoyle平时并不爱慕虚荣，但他总是会好好保养他的头发。Dinesh记得它的味道出现在沙发的枕头上，在他的椅子上，在他刚洗完澡的浴室里。有时在街上的一个陌生人身上，然后他会转身搜寻，什么都找不到，除了由一种味道所触发的记忆。他希望他的头发仍然很长。希望他能拉拉它，当Gilfoyle像那样在他的口中叹息时，像他不能自已一样。

_是啊_ ，Dinesh想。 _我知道_ ， _我知道_ 。

他又前进一步，摇摇晃晃地，想要用胳膊搂住他，只是为了确认和保证他不会离开。他的嘴发出一股意想不到的力量让Gilfoyle的脑袋撞到微波炉上。那个玩意响了两声，突然开启了。

“操。”GIlfoyle咒骂着，在Dinesh的怀抱中转身。

该死的微波炉。

Dinesh后退一步让他去处理微波炉。他走到一个玻璃橱柜前去拿那些盘子。他心里一部分确信他的手会暴露一切，但它们很稳定。Gilfoyel是那个弄掉锅铲的人。当他从弯腰去抓它的地方抬起头时，犹豫仍然存在。Dinesh什么都没说，只是微笑并且期望着。

五分钟后，他们吃着烧糊的晚饭，盘子放在膝盖上，看着第二集。那是一个很好的节目。那是一个还说得过去的晚餐。

十分钟后，Dinesh看起了别的东西，那只挠着他的丑陋戒指内侧的手，那些手指在他的衬衫上蜷曲着把他拉近，思考着他是怎么从未有机会握住它们，想知道那个神经性痉挛是否曾经存在过而他从没注意到，还是那是属于Bert的东西。他很好奇他还错过了些什么，还有什么他没记住。希望他有时间去了解这二者的差别。

十五分钟之后，他伸出手。

他花了一秒钟的时间——如果你问Dinesh，他会说比那更长，长太多了——但是最终Gilfoyle回握住了。

不知道过了多久他醒来了，但是电视是关着的，一只手轻轻把他摇醒。他的口水流了Gilfoyle整个肩膀，他对此很抱歉。他仍然握着他的手，他只是对用了太长时间才做这件事而感到抱歉。

Dinesh正处于一种昏昏欲睡的状态中闲谈着，他不知道自己中了什么邪，但他突然累得要命。就好像有人给他的眼皮上加了重物。他问是不是接待员给他的止痛药的缘故，在Dinesh抱怨自己的腰痛时——他那天早晨没有时间好好打包行李，把他自己的药落在另一个背包里了。有一只胳膊搂住他的腰引导他上楼，沿着走廊前进，一个轻柔的声音从他身边传来，Gilfoyle确认了那是药效很强的药。他让Dinesh坐到床上，把他的鞋子脱掉，仔细地折叠好他的眼镜放到床头柜上，指导他脱掉皮带，问Dinesh要不要借运动裤（他拒绝了），帮他把他那侧的被子拉好（他接受了）。直到Gilfoyle打开衣柜门，开始换上舒服的衣服时，Dinesh才意识到他们在他的卧室里。那是Gilfoyle的床。那是Gilfoyle背对着他蜷缩在被子下。

“嘿。”Dinesh耳语道，挣扎着让他沉重的眼皮睁开。

Gilfoyle没有转向他，但他嗯了一声，仍然是醒着的。

“我们为什么用了这么长时间才走到这一步？”

Gilfoyle的头发现在闻起来像棉花糖。真有趣。Dinesh本来永远也不会把那种气味和他联系到一起，但现在他认为他不能再在穿过一个市集时，想到除了Gilfoyle头发味道以外的东西了。

他动弹了一下，转过身好让他们看着彼此。他的皮肤柔软又冰冷。

一个长长的停顿之后，他说：“你知道为什么。”

这个仍然是他们做过的最蠢的事，在他们做过的所有蠢事列表中。

“是啊。”他表示同意。Gilfoyle以前闻起来不像棉花糖，也不柔软或冰冷。他是粗糙的，炽热的，闻起来像酒精和汗水。那让他微笑，在被子下轻轻地笑出来，感觉他自己的呼吸撞到Gilfoyle赤裸的手臂一侧又弹回来。他们本可以更早变得柔软的。“是啊。”他又说了一遍，闭着眼，手在床上摸索着直到找到另一只手握住。

在他自己的床上从没感到有这么寂静、宁静和舒适，直到一个声音在黑暗中再次响起。

“这行不通的。”Gilfoyle的话一个字接一个字地从他嘴里吐出，好像在发出嘶嘶声，或者只是好像他不想说出来。

Dinesh睁开眼。一股冷水冲击着他的身体，使他完全清醒了。

“什么？”他问道，用大拇指摩挲着Gilfoyle的手背。

“这个。”他答道，Dinesh停下了。

他在床上坐起来。

并且盯着他。

然后更用力地盯着他。

“你怎么能这么说？”当仅仅盯着还不够的时候，他问道。Gilfoyle只是躺在那儿，什么都没说。巨大的眼睛在黑暗中像猫一样发亮。Dinesh把膝盖贴到胸膛上。尽管他觉得很累，但他知道他再也睡不着了。所以，他用双手捋了捋头发，托住自己的脸颊，然后擦干嘴唇，挠了挠眼睛。当他重新看过去的时候，另一个人仍然躺在那儿，一动不动。那间卧室太冷了。该死的安大略。“为什么？”Dinesh知道他听起来很受伤，但是隐瞒对他来说没有任何用处，而且他也受够了假装。他认为Gilfoyle应该也是，但另一个人只是眨了眨眼。“你怎么能……？” _他不也厌倦了吗？_ “你为什么这么肯定这行不通？”

“我不知道该怎么做。”这是他的话，但听起来好像也伤害了他。Dinesh正打算说他也不知道，但是Gilfoyle继续说下去。“我不否认我……想过你。还有这个。”Dinesh对此笑了笑。他必须这么做。如果这不是委婉的说法，那Gilfoyle根本就没理解。但他什么都没说，所以Gilfoyle过了一会儿也坐起来，他的语气很糟糕，听起来像在道歉。“我们对彼此做过一些事，Dinesh。但是这部分……是……”好的，奇怪的，没有谁和什么事能比上的。不管Gilfoyle怎么想，它都被隐藏在了一个清晰可闻的叹气中。或许叹气就是对他来说的感觉。“我不知道在你身边怎么做我自己，只是一个让你想要去恨的版本的我。”

Gilfoyle总是会撕掉Dinesh贴在深深的伤口上的创可贴。

他不知道可以对那样的一个声明说些什么，所以他只是躺回床上。那个枕头有着那种同样清晰的棉花糖般的味道。当Dinesh的视线从天花板转回来，寻找那另一只手时，Gilfoyle的眼睛停在他身上。

“你不想展示给我吗？”他找到它了，紧握住，讨厌自己听起来有多绝望，但是更讨厌不把它说出来的想法。“我想见见会让我想要去爱的那部分的你。”

“别这么说。”他没有把手挪开，但也没有回握。

“什么？我想要爱你？”

“别这么说。你不知道你在做什么。”

“你也不知道。”

“我不是那个意思。”那不是一个回握，只是大拇指在Dinesh手背上画着圈，像他十多年前做过的那样，等待着。Dinesh等着。他知道Gilfoyle是什么意思。

而且他也不知道该怎么回答那个问题。

“我想知道。”这是Dinesh说的，因为他试过很多次说谎，所以或许真话会有帮助。最糟糕也不过如此，反正他们也见过最糟糕的了。”操，朋友，你也不知道它会怎么样，自从——”

“我不会成为你第四段失败的婚姻的，Dinesh。”

Dinesh把手缩回来。他不知道是否那就是Gilfoyle的目的，还是他真的就是那个意思。很难判断他的意思。

“这是个卑鄙的一击，伙计。”

“是啊。而且阐明了我的观点。我们太恨彼此了。”

他嗤笑。拜托，不是现在。“我不恨你。”他清楚地说明，希望自己能暂时停止那样。或者只是持续到今晚结束，对于新手来说这样就可以了。记住一些事，分离一些事。

Gilfoyle从鼻子中重重地呼出一口气。他微微动了一下他的脑袋，Dinesh认为那是个否认，但转念一想，他看起来像在搜寻什么东西。也许是一条出路。除了经历这场推迟又过期了大约十五年的对话之外，其他可供选择的解决办法。

“事情是这样的。”他把手放到鼻子上，像是在调整一副不存在的眼镜。这是那个旧版本的他。还是同一个人，但又不是了。这样的改变还不够吗？“你确实恨我。这不是你对我的唯一感觉，但你恨我入骨。我激发你的兴趣，我促使你更努力地工作，我让你快乐而且我让你感觉到轻飘飘的心神荡漾，但你还是恨我。这就是我们为什么之前没有这么做，也是现在为什么行不通的原因。就像……我们被困在这个该死的推和拉的循环中，真是 _糟透了_ 。我们都是刻薄的人，Dinesh。刻薄的人只知道怎么伤害。”

“我想这么做。”

“你当然想。你天生就有自我毁灭的倾向。一直都是这样。”

“胡说。”

“你现在就在这么做。”

Dinesh吸了一口气，又慢慢把它吐出。他脑海里萦绕着一个念头，一个他在明天一早会有，在几个月之后也会有的念头。那个念头从未真正消失。

“我的治疗师也这么说，你知道吗。”他说道，在房间里大声而清晰，不想把它当成秘密一样悄声说出来，因为它不是秘密。“很显然，我压抑自己的想法并且想要用屈服自己来达到人们的期望，因为这是我认为的我唯一能获得爱的方式。通常是我父母的期望。我在尝试不再那么做了，控制住，停止否定自己。这是个自卑的表现，但是这些你估计已经都知道了。

当Dinesh看过去的时候，Gilfoyle重新回到摆弄戒指的那件事上。

“我的治疗师说我的父亲离开我们时把我搞得一团糟，现在我不相信人们不会离开我，所以我在他们离开之前就先把他们推开。”

他的第一反应是无声地咕哝一句 _不会吧_ 。Dinesh把它压回去，转而伸手去碰他那只停不下来的手，并鼓起勇气保持希望。

“我不记得我和你在一起时有过这种感觉。”

Gilfoyle在沉思的寂静中把玩着他的手指。他似乎想说些什么，或是争辩一下——Dinesh甚至能听到他脑海中的话语，一些关于厌恶、欺凌和恨意的。如果Gilfoyle说了，他知道该怎么回答，Dinesh已经思考一会儿了。但他一个字都没说，只是低下头，拉起Dinesh的手，把嘴唇压在他的指关节上。对于现在说来这些就足够了。

“听着，”Dinesh捧着他的下巴，让自己轻轻地摩挲着他的胡须，“或许这行不通，或许可以。你无法预测未来。”

“不。”他仍然把脸贴在Dinesh张开的手掌上。“但我可以衡量损失。”

“你可以是很多东西，朋友。但你从不是一个胆小鬼。”

他的头迅速地从Dinesh的轻柔呵护下离开。他一开口就意识到这话说得不对，但现在已经无法收回了。

“当你意识到我是对的，我又会成为什么？你在晚餐时和你第五任配偶说的趣事？我确定我已经是那个了，曾经和你一起工作过的白痴室友，肯定能获得一大堆笑声吧。没关系，我不在乎。从另一方面来说，你……”他又做了一次，用鼻子深吸了一口气，然后从嘴里吐出，“我不是胆小鬼。我只是知道这件事会通往哪儿，而我不想撞到南墙。那太冒险了。我不能拥有你，然后又失去你。那让我……”停顿了一下，他又重新开始说话，平静了一些。“那不是我离开的原因，但那是为什么Monica 和我行不通的原因。她注意到了，我的意思是，在某种程度上。她以为那是Tara。另一个该死的人。去他妈的Tara，就好像……听着，那不重要。而且你回到这里就像……妈的，操。”

“我不会离开的。”

“你不能向我保证这一点。”

“我不会离开的，如果你让我留下的话。”

“对于那些甚至还没发生的事，有太多怨恨和愤怒和伤害了，Dinesh。还有距离，我们生活在不同的国家。”

“但是也有太多这个了。”他把嘴唇印在Gilfoyle的嘴唇上。他很僵硬，感觉仍然很奇怪并且生疏，但是他在那里。他的手伸到 Dinesh的脸颊上，他往后推了推，贪婪地靠向他的抚摸，如饥似渴，他的手指紧紧地攥在皮肤上。妈的，那个家伙本可以拥有一切的。他们喘着粗气分开，像在打架一样用额头顶着对方。

“我 _想念_ 你。”Dinesh贴着他张开的嘴唇说道，一句破碎的坦白本不应该像那样噎住他的喉咙。“你他妈的根本不知道那有多么…… _操_ ，伙计。你是对的，我们对彼此做了一些无法挽回的事，而且我受够了像我们从没做过那些一样活着。但那不全都是坏事，对吗？不是所有。不是这部分。我不想再争吵了。拜托。拜托。我只是想要写代码，出门买咖啡，讨论《星球大战》的年表，陪你遛你的傻狗。让我把这些事做对吧。 _拜托_ ，我太想念你这张蠢脸了。”

Gilfoyle亲吻他，亲了又亲，一遍又一遍，轻啄他的下巴周围、眼皮上，然后来到他的颧骨和鼻子，Dinesh用拳头捂住喉咙，但Gilfoyle是那个轻嗅的人。他们从未做过这件事，但Dinesh也很想念它。他最想念的是被拉到被窝里和爬到Gilfoyle赤裸的胸膛上。他想念当安静和疲惫把他的眼睛粘上时，感受他在他额头上的呼吸。他想念抱着他的感觉。他想念入睡时有他不安的手指划过他的头皮。想念着持有并希望会有一个解决问题的方法。

他们四肢缠在一起睡着了，Dinesh醒来时发现有一只狗鼻子在他的耳朵里。

有那么一刻，他感觉自己和Vanessa躺在床上，Boo在他身上呼出一股贵宾犬令人讨厌的气息，欢迎他来到这个世界，在这里他拥有所有想拥有的一切，然而像一个能获奥斯卡的俗套说法：却仍然让他感到空虚。

然后他听到了一个低沉又断断续续的笑声，和一个不是Vanessa对他大喊大叫的嗓音，他睁开眼。天亮了。

“从床上滚下去，Abraxas，”一个熟悉的嗓音说道，“我跟你说过了，我有客人的时候不行。早。”最后一句是Gilfoyle对着他说的。

那只狗跑出房间，Gilfoyle把脑袋靠在Dinesh的胸膛上，抬头看着他，下巴尖锐地埋到他的肉里。另一个人似乎注意到了他的不舒服，把手放到他的下巴和Dinesh胸膛之间。长长的手指张开，夹住他半开的领口中钻出来的厚厚的深色毛发。Gilfoyle自己的头发被压到一侧。Dinesh整理它只是因为他可以。他一直认为这个男人有着最美丽的眼睛。

“早上好。”他微笑着招呼回去。

Gilfoyle用胳膊肘撑起身子，腿仍然紧挨着Dinesh的腿，缓慢又悠长地吻他。Dinesh用胳膊搂住他拉近，把Gilfoyle整个人拽到他身上。他心甘情愿地过来了。他的重量让他感到很宽慰，很真实，在提醒Dinesh可以抓住它。当他们分开时，Dinesh闭着眼睛，一只手放在他们中间一会儿，屏住呼吸，吸入房间里陌生的气味。当他睁开眼，Gilfoyle的目光中有一种他之前没见过的东西在燃烧。一股浪潮穿过他的身体，他说：

“我现在要吸你的老二了。”

_哦_ 。

Dinesh张着嘴。当Gilfoyle已经把自己推起来，解他的扣子时，他还没说服自己他是否应该冒着让自己出丑的风险，想一个应对方法，还是最好的办法就是安静地接受这句话。在他完成那些之后，他很难记得怎么造句了，所以Dinesh只能用无言的形式进行交流。Gilfoyle似乎并不在意。

他身上有二十八个纹身。Dinesh用嘴唇一一数过来。它们大部分是黑色的，有些很小，有些很大，有些是隐蔽的。他最喜欢的一个是在他肋骨上的蝙蝠，位于一个在每次Dinesh压到它都会让Gilfoyle猛地一抖并且大笑的地方。他怕痒。Dinesh以为自己不知道这个，但是后来在洗澡时，他隐约地记起来，过去每次Dinesh为了引起他的注意戳他的身侧时，Gilfoyle都会跳起来，用严厉的语气对他说 _别这样_ 。

当Dinesh从浴室出来时，Gilfoyle坐在床上，膝盖上放着一台笔记本电脑，嘴里叼着一支笔。他长长的手指移动地很快。他的前额上有一道皱纹。他第一次在卧室的光线下注意到他脸上表情留下的浓重痕迹和肩膀上的雀斑。

“你为什么不拍张照呢？”他没有从笔记本中抬起头或者停止打字，“那样持续的时间更长。”

Dinesh没意识到自己一直在盯着他看。

“我可以吗？”Dinesh弹了起来，扭动着眉毛。Gilfoyle轻轻地摇摇头，回到工作中。

Dinesh穿衣服的时候Gilfoyle在打字。那种背景声让人感到安慰，他知道只要他伸出手，就能得到它。当Dinesh正在查看手机时，那个声音停止了。床上有动静，然后一双胳膊从他的胳膊下伸过来，扣在他的身体中间。他把头向后倾斜靠在Gilfoyle的胸膛上，接受了一个在他嘴唇上的轻吻。那感觉很奇怪，被他拨弄着，被如此小心地抚摸着，被那双手梳理着Dinesh洗澡后还没碰过的湿发，把它们捋到一起。

“很适合你。”Gilfoyle说道，仔细又意味深长地研究他。“这种灰色。你的头发梳到后面看起来很帅气。”

Dinesh进一步陷进他身上，吻了吻他的下巴以感谢他的称赞。

他们静静地拥抱着，紧挨着对方，直到Gilfoyle动弹了一下移开了。他的缺席让Dinesh感觉胃里很沉重。看他走远有种突如其来的可怕。Dinesh尽可能地抓住他的手，但是最终，他走得更远，手指滑落了。

“我们下楼吧。”他一边说着一边套了件衬衫，朝门口走去。“我会做点培根什么的，早饭。昨天灾难性的晚餐搞得我他妈要饿死了。”

Dinesh起身跟上，嘴里咕囔着可以吃下一整只鸡之类的话。当Gilfoyle教他如何在厨房工作时，他主动请缨去做咖啡并问这问那。

“无论如何我应该告诉你，我现在不再吃猪肉了。我的意思是，操， _又来_ ？你知道我什么意思。”他正在冰箱里找牛奶，另一个人只是让他省了一趟路把培根拿过来。Dinesh把它扔到台子上，就在Gilfoyle正在做饭的炉子旁边。“我不是还在着重强调……那个，关于Aleena的事情。你记得的。但是有些部分好像留在我身上。我是说，它们之前就在，我只是忘了。我不去想这件事有一段时间了。我们都知道，谈论它，是因为她想要Khaan有一个完整的经历。我试着去支持，参与。你明白的，对吗？”

“是啊，没关系，我知道。”他仍旧在锅里放了两人份的量。Dinesh挑起一边眉毛看着他，而Gilfoyle把肩膀抬起又放下，不屑一顾，好像那没什么大不了一样。“这是素食的。我昨天在商店里拿的。”

Dinesh感觉到一阵震动，像火花一样，意识撞击到他全身上下每一个地方。这表现在他咧着嘴笑的样子上。Gilfoyle故意不去看向他的方向，就像他也知道一样。

“你怎么知道到了早上我还会在这儿？”

“唔。”他开始说得很慢，很谨慎，犹豫着。Dinesh想要给予他肯定，一直希望他有时间做到。“另一个选择是我把你扔到大街上去。”Dinesh继续笑着，容光焕发，感到满足，一步步靠近这个男人，而他做了素食培根还假装没什么大不了，就像十年前他就能做这个而他们当时都知道他不会，就像小的善意的行为和关心不是他尝试走近别人和新东西的方式。“把你脸上那东西拿开。”

Dinesh并没有打算那么做。

“这是不是意味着你会让我留下了？”他问道。

对于其他人来说，那可能感觉像Gilfoyle在忽略他的问题，但他拿了一个盘子，放上培根和鸡蛋，推到Dinesh手中，让他坐下吃。他在回答了。他在尝试了。比他们以往任何时候都更敢于尝试。他正在打破循环。

所以Dinesh坐下吃了起来。


	3. 序幕

“操！”

“呃， _嗨_ 会是一个更传统的问候方式，不过也可以。 _靠_ 。”

Dinesh把脸藏到掌心后面，戏剧性地发出一声疲倦的叹气。这算不上一个好的开头。他整个上午都一团糟。他完全忘记了Gilfoyle要来过周末（这很荒唐，因为他过去十六天都想着Gilfoyle要过来，他忙于庄园里的各种事情，不眠不休，有时那是他唯一能想到的事，他已经在脑内排练过几个最糟糕的情况但是不包括 _这个_ ）。

“我有一瞬间以为我意外地进入了马尔福庄园。”Gilfoyle说道，仍然站在他家门口。他看起来有点被激怒了。可能是因为Dinesh对着他喊出了一声 _操_ ，而且还没邀请他进门。

“什么？”

“你的花园里有一只孔雀。”

“哦。 _噢_ ，是的。那是Denzel，他是个混蛋。不要让他靠近你的钱包。”邀请他进门啊，笨蛋。

“来的不是时候吗？”

“也不是，但是……管他呢，进来吧。”他敞开门，做了个进来的手势。Gilfoyle在门口逗留了几秒，只是看着他，一动不动，Dinesh焦虑地咽了一口口水。最终，他慢慢地走进去了。Dinesh关上门，希望这样不会让他感觉太像一个陷阱。那总要发生的，或早或晚。他只是希望它不会来得太早。它来得太早了。妈的。

Gilfoyle正盯着他，默默地等待着。

“只是今天Khaan在这里。”

而这个男人只是在他可笑的巨大眼睛里露出些轻微的惊讶。在Gilfoyle的从不可解读到空白的面部表情量表中，这实在是明显的惊讶。

Dinesh把一只手放到腰上，另一只手摩擦着他的后脖颈。

“如果这和我们的计划冲突的话，我很抱歉。这种事就那么发生了，你明白吗？他本应该和Aleena在一起直到假期结束的。很明显，他有喜欢的东西。他喜欢冲浪。我知道，我知道，那他妈到底是怎么发生的，是吧？他真是我的儿子吗？总之，有个男孩生病了，这次巡回赛有个空位，所以他们给Aleena打了电话，Aleena今天上午把他送上飞机，现在他就在这里了，而我必须要开车送他去沙滩。整件事就是这样。”

Gifloyle什么都没说，所以他继续说下去。

“我没时间提醒你，我已经忙了一整个上午来准备所有事情。我把司机打发走了又到处都找不到我该死的钥匙，也不指望能从家里出来因为……”Gilfoyle要来，而他想把他们两人锁在这间房子里，这样他们就能搞清楚他们之间是怎么一回事，或者至少能相互磨蹭着直到某个东西起火。“而且你知道把冲浪板绑到车上有多困难吗？剧透预警：那非常，非常难。”

仍旧没有回应。Dinesh等待着，紧张地在腰上敲着他的手指。他想在他说下一部分的事之前得到一些回应，任何回应。他需要一个反应来暗示他在经受多么大的麻烦。他想要喘息一下。

“那么……”

“我正在想……”

他们同时开口又停止。Dinesh示意让Gilfoyle先说。

“没关系，我可以回机场。我们可以改天再试试。”

_哦天啊不，不要再过两周或者谁知道有多长时间，一年，十年，再也不要这样了。_

“实际上，我在想也许你可以一起来？”又一次地，那个轻微的退缩在尖叫着警告。Dinesh继续说着，语速很快，察觉到自己可能表现得太殷勤太他妈急切了，但他无法停下来。“我只是需要送他过去，他会和他的朋友们一起还有教练——冲浪的人还有教练吗？我不知道。所以，我只要送他过去，然后我们可以去酒店。我是说，我确实之后要照看他，他也会和我们一起回来，但是剩余的周末时间仍然只有我们两个人，一个漂亮的房间，玛格丽塔，沙滩，卡拉OK吧……嗯？来吧，听起来很好玩。”

“听起来像你压根没见过我。或许你们这些人把身体埋在沙子底下会很好看，但我只会晒得像鬼一样。”

“我觉得你现在把种族歧视的说法搞混了。那不是说给巴西人的吗？”

“我不知道，Dinesh。”

“我想是的，因为里约热内卢和比基尼还有——”

“不，不是该死的沙滩。是你和我还有你的孩子在车上待两小时的那部分。”

_哦_ 。是啊，那个。

“他不会咬你的。”Gilfoyle双臂交叉放在胸前，靠在墙上。

“我的一个兄弟的小腿上有一个疤，是他自己刚学会走路的孩子留下的。我相信他绝对不同意你的看法。”

“Khaan不是小孩，他不会伤害你的。至少不是在身体上。我得告诉你，他很能批评对人家的着装，那种也会留下一个印记。”

是什么在他脸上出现了一秒？那是个微笑吗？很好，微笑就好。

“你穿衣服的品味确实很差。”

“看吧？你们俩已经可以在这件事上团结起来了——拿我开涮。”

Gilfoyle摇了摇头，看着地板和天花板。他看起来很懊恼，像所有这些都将会四分五裂，而这全是Dinesh的错一样。或者，至少那是Dinesh在等待一个答案时感觉到的。他不会为了照顾他的儿子而道歉，但如果这些对Gilfoyle来说太快了，他仍然会感觉难过。当他重新抬起眼迎上Dinesh，对方姿势中的某种东西让他焦躁不安，让他感觉像一个泄气的气球，只有疲倦在盯着他。

也许Dinesh不是唯一那个无法自拔的人。

“你确定这样真的可以吗？”他问道，声音低沉又谨慎。很坦率。

“你可以我就可以。”

“他知道……吗？”

“什么？我是同性恋？知道，他当然知道。但他不需要知道关于……”他把一只手放到他们中间，不想在他们还没来及做决定的时候冒险给出一个定义。”我们是朋友，他听说过你的故事。你正在拜访。”

Gilfoyle低下头，看了一会儿他自己的指甲。他正在考虑。考虑也是好的。

“我需要至少几斤防晒霜，和一个帽子。”他说道。Dinesh笑得就像他刚赢得一场夏威夷之旅一样。

上一次Gilfoyle和Khaan同处一室时，那个男孩还听不懂一个英语单词——新生儿通常都是这样。现在，他显然掌握了不止几个复杂的概念。比如当着一个人的面，对他说，“妈妈说他是个种族主义者”，就接在“这是谁？”和“哦，这是Gilfoyle，我和你妈妈的一个朋友，你还记得吗？”之后。

（ _“不记得。”男孩说道。“没关系。如果你在那个年纪能记住我，你很可能现在就在某些戒备森严的设施里当实验鼠了。”Gilfoyle说道。“就是那个有长头发的向撒旦祈祷的？”，这句话是他问Dinesh的，他点点头说对，然后就来了这句。“妈妈说他是个种族主义者，那就是我们不再和他说话的原因。”_ ）

Dinesh在大笑和想找个地方躲起来之间左右为难。

当Khaan换成乌尔都语问那个男人在这里干什么，是不是Dinesh要让他和他的朋友待在一起，妈妈知道他在那个房子里会发疯的。Dinesh很庆幸他掌握一种以上的语言。他不需要Gilfoyle听懂那部分，他能体会到对他来说同意留下已经有多么艰难了。他为了安静地坐在那里等待着很明显是关于他的对话结束所付出的努力，完全不符合他的个性，这令人钦佩。Dinesh之后必须要记得补偿他，用某种方法表示他的感激。

他还是把他们俩的注意力拉了过去，通过突然用听起来像法语的语言大声宣布什么事。

“我也会说一门外语。”他说着，视线从那个男孩移向他的父亲，“我只是感觉那样很无礼，在不是房间里的所有人都能听懂在说什么的情况下。”

“我不知道你会说法语。”Dinesh后来在车里说道，在几分钟的打包之后所有人都坐好了。他负责开车。

“我不知道我还得带一条泳裤，所以这对我们俩来说都是个惊喜。”

感谢上帝，尽管喜欢跑步、登山、 _户外_ 和一切Dinesh不了解或者极度恐惧的东西，当和两个成年人同乘一车坐在车后座时，Khaan还是带了他的平板电脑和耳机来假装这个世界不存在。他们能听到战场的背景噪音从后面传来。Dinesh觉得坐在前排的他们俩也处于一场战斗中。

“我知道这不是我们计划好的。如果对你来说感觉很奇怪的话，我很抱歉。”

“对你来说哪部分是正常的？我知道，很明显这对 _他_ 来说，很他妈的奇怪。”

Dinesh尽量不把方向盘攥得太紧。

“注意语言，伙计。”

Gilfoyle对他皱了皱眉，然后扭过头看向后座。

“他戴着他的耳机呢。”

“哦，是吗？”Dinesh看向后视镜。他戴了，低着头，鼻子快要碰到屏幕了。但他知道得更多。自从他们开始讲话，游戏的声音就停止了。Dinesh更大声说出下面这部分表现出他知道：“嘿Gilfoyle，我跟你讲过那次Khaan在幼儿园里想要抱起一个漂亮女孩结果搞砸了的事吗？”

那个男孩立刻抬起眼睛。

他做出 _我恨你_ 的口型，把耳机音量调回去了。他们能听到从设备中传来的沉闷的电子游戏音轨和打枪声。Dinesh对着Gilfoyle露出一个飘飘然的微笑，他一只胳膊放在车窗上，目视前方。

“所以，他从你那里遗传了糟糕的追求女人的本领。”

“我不擅长追求女人，因为我是同性恋。”Dinesh申明。

“继续对你自己那么说吧。”

“顺便告诉你，我在成功追求 _男人_ 方面从没遇到问题。”

“而且我确定这和你过去一贫如洗，而现在如果你费力想要泡谁，大概会靠钻石这件事一点儿关系都没有。”

“Gilfoyle，我已经看过你住的地方了。严格来说你不需要任何人给你买东西，我们都知道那个。那你为什么来这儿，如果不是为了枪支展的话？”Dinesh活动他的二头肌，得意地笑着露出全部牙齿。自从和他的第一任花瓶妻子结婚之后他就重新捡起健身日程，因为他不想让她只是为了钱嫁给了一个丑陋的硅谷极客这件事太明显。奇怪的是，Dinesh发现他其实很喜欢那样。谁能想到在那些奇多、汽水和舒适的椅子之下是实打实的肌肉呢？

那让他停顿了一下去思考，然后Gilfoyle说：

“为了欣赏你糟糕的育儿技巧，带着你的姘头和你八岁的儿子去公路旅行。”

Dinesh得意的笑容掉了下来，他转而面向前方的路。他对那些没有做出回应。一分钟后，他能感觉到Gilfoyle的眼睛在他身上。他用眼角的余光看到对方在挠着那个愚蠢的戒指，他下巴微动想要说些什么，但很难说出口。

“对不起。”他最终说了出来，明显地在流血。那感觉像拔掉一颗牙齿。“我不是那个意思。”

“没事的，朋友。”

“不，那有事。我没有那个权利。”

“当你感觉被针对时，会大发雷霆。我明白的。”

当Gilfoyle没有回应时，他冒险地瞥了一眼。他又一次在看向窗外，Dinesh只能看见他的耳朵和鼻子。

“我是这样的吗？”他问道，而Dinesh没有恶意地短暂笑了一下。

“是啊，你是这样的。”他的声音很柔软，几乎是深情的。他希望他能那么做。

“对不起。”

“嗯，好吧。谢了。”

“不管怎么说，我不理解这条规定。我从来没见到过一个不讲脏话的成年人。”Dinesh过了一会儿才理解他在说些什么。他们正在转移话题。那也没关系，他猜。他们并不是在回避什么事，只是把它抛在脑后。“为什么在我们都知道结果的情况下还要费心告诉孩子不要讲脏话呢？”

“妈的，我不知道，”Dinesh翻了个白眼，“就是别那么做，可以吗？如果他后来到处乱讲脏话，被骂的人又不是你，对吗？拜托，别在我孩子面前讲脏话。”

“重复相同的模式并期待不同的结果，这不就是疯狂的定义吗？”

“ _你_ 才是疯狂的代名词。”

Gilfoyle嗤笑，听其自然，没有做任何评价。当Dinesh再次看过去，他的唇角咧开一个小小的弧度，从开着的车窗进来的风弄乱他的头发，光线让他胡须中的灰色变得更白。Dinesh伸出手抓住他的手，Gilfoyle随他去，描绘出他指关节的轮廓，记住他手掌的触感。

当Khaan跳到座椅之间兴奋地指着大海时，Gilfoyle放开了他的手，一道美丽的蓝色海岸线从远处逐渐变大。他被刺痛了，但是Dinesh理解——如果有什么的话，他很感激有人可以保持头脑清醒，因为他自己在水下，试图一次性吸入大量空气，他会抓住任何扔给他的东西，来让自己活下去。

他们把Khaan送到沙滩上和一大群吵闹的孩子一起。几个年轻男人留着脏辫，头发末梢因为海水的缘故变成金黄色。Dinesh和负责的那个女人讨论了一些细节——他来过几次之后他们就认识了，尽管通常是由Aleena带Khaan。她问起Aleena和Karim，他告诉她他们挺好的，可能下周或者什么时候回美国（他真的不想知道他的前妻和她的新老公的去向，但是妈的，他就是知道）。她对Gilfoyle微笑着，很礼貌所以什么都没说，尽管Dinesh知道她在想些什么。这才仅仅几个月，他已经带第三个男人过来了。他希望Gilfoyle没有注意到那种安静的批评。万一他注意到了，至少他没有对此作出评价。

他们拿了一张印有活动日程的传单。Gilfoyle让Dinesh在手机上给Khaan会参加的那些活动上定一个闹铃，这样他们就能按时到达。

Khaan正处于一个在他的朋友们面前拥抱父母会感到尴尬的阶段，所以Dinesh只是从远处对他挥手告别。

当他们离开活动中心，Dinesh问Gilfoyle是否想买一些合适的衣服，和能穿在脚上的替代那双匡威的东西，只是以防他们之后想去沙滩上散步。他车里有防晒霜，但是没有帽子，如果对方真的需要一顶而那句话不是开玩笑的话。他们在路上经过了几家商店，他们可以回去看看。Gilfoyle嘟囔了一句表示同意。他们肩并肩朝车走去，直到Gilfoyle伸出手来，若无其事地牵住他的手，就像这没什么大不了的，就像Dinesh并没有因为这个懒散的接触几乎要膝盖一软摔到人行道上一样。在停车场的所有车里，他在两辆特斯拉之间吻了Dinesh，也许他是故意挑的。他尝起来像他们在车里分享的饼干，在加利福尼亚的明亮的阳光下很炽热。当他们分开时，可能是Gilfoyle的汗沾到他的T恤上。

当将他们的额头拉到一起的外力撤退得足够多，而让他们能移开时，他的鼻子已经变红了。Dinesh摸了摸它，现在他知道他可以停下来却做不到，他微笑着告诉他，比起皮肤癌，他的种族主义笑话毫无杀伤力。

Gilfoyle打算换上一件黑背心和休闲运动短裤。他还穿着他的绒布衬衫和匡威鞋。他也买了一个腰包，因为他就是这样，当他们回车里后，他在里面装了一些药片、手机和钱包，还有出于某种原因，一把该死的刀。奔波在驾驶和购物中，当他们结束时，已经过了午饭时间，Dinesh仍然设法给他们在他在附近时喜欢去的一家餐厅找了一张桌子。那里有美丽的沙滩景色和好喝的玛格丽特。连Gilfoyle都刮目相看。他没喝酒，Dinesh喝的已经足以帮他们俩表现出那一点了。当午饭结束时，Dinesh因为美味的食物和酒水感到有些醺醺然。他甚至提议去散步。

Gilfoyle的一边耳环和他脖颈的头发上有一些没抹开的防晒霜。Dinesh把它们弄下来，在对方脱掉鞋子踩到沙滩上时涂到他的脖子上。有趣的是，他从没想过Gilfoyle会是那种人——或者至少和他在一起时不是——但他似乎不介意被触碰。他没有触碰Dinesh，在周围有人的时候没有，但有那么一会儿，他让自己的手指掠过对方的，最终握住，几分钟后才松开。他一只手拎着他的匡威，另一只握着Dinesh的心。

大多数时候，他们都在围绕Gilfoyle对于人字拖的厌恶斗嘴。

最终，他们不知怎么就走回到活动将要发生的地点。Dinesh坐在他的人字拖上，看着Gilfoyle考虑他的选择，得意地笑着。如果他把他的匡威放下，它们几分钟内就会进满沙子。而且他看起来很可笑，像那样把他的鞋子带上沙滩。真他妈是个可笑的男人。最后他脱下了绒布衬衫，把它铺在Dinesh旁边的地上坐下，鞋子放在腿上。离第一个孩子下水还有几分钟，Dinesh就有别的东西可以看了，而不是Gilfoyle光裸的胳膊和肩膀上的图案。他希望他没有在盯着看。当Gilfoyle问他，一个人要被他的父母搞得有多糟糕才会梳脏辫时，他很高兴有别的事情可以关注。

当他的肩膀开始在太阳下变红，Dinesh主动提出在上面涂防晒霜。Gilfoyle静静地看了他几秒，眼睛眨都不眨，一开始皱着眉头，后来他明白了，觉得有点好笑。他可能明白了，无所谓。那不是Dinesh最微妙的举动。他还是要那样做，试图记下所有画面，并且和自己玩一个游戏来理解它们的意思。Gilfoyle的左肩膀后面有一堆服务器，那看起来很像Anton。

大概半小时后，Khaan上场了。像他应该做的那样，Dinesh给他加油，令人尴尬，就像他自己的父母在他参加数学奥林匹克竞赛时那样，大声而骄傲。他差不多能听到Gilfoyle在他旁边犯尴尬癌的声音，几乎和Khaan自己的一样大。那个男孩在去海边的路上对他翻了个白眼。他不是Kelly Slater（没错，Dinesh有一晚在网上查遍了所有著名冲浪手，为他在孩子心里输给一项他一无所知的运动而恐慌，如果现在就那么糟，当他成为青少年时会成什么样？或者年龄再大一点呢？他以前认为自己会擅长与小孩相处，他喜欢电子游戏和动漫和所有那些东西。他没有为一个 _体育迷_ 做好准备。至少不是个女孩。在Aleena孕期时，他和她有过长长的谈话，关于他还没准备好他会变得多么虚伪，守护一个女孩，防止她受到某些男人的伤害，像他一生中大部分时间所展现的那种类型的男人），但他看起来在冲浪板上很自在，得心应手，做着Dinesh在一百万年内都不适合做的动作。

“别担心那个。”当Dinesh为他说了太多关于Khaan的事而道歉时，Gilfoyle说道。但是对方正耐心地听着，对他说的事情做出评论，看着他和他灿烂的微笑，仿佛他也能沐浴在Dinesh的幸福之中。当Dinesh第二次道歉时，Gilfoyle说他觉得那有点儿可爱，所以Dinesh不再感到抱歉了。

在Khaan回到项目中之前，他们和他拥有一个小时的共处时间。他们三人离开沙滩，走上几级木头台阶，站到阴影下。Khaan想吃冰淇淋。Dinesh让他们待在微风中清醒一下，走去买冰淇淋。

当Dinesh排队时，他向他们看过去。Gilfoyle和Khaan的轮廓映在围栏旁边，在聊天。 _聊天_ 。他想知道他们在和对方说些什么。他看到Gilfoyle从他的钱包中掏出一支大麻烟，背着风点燃。他主动把烟递给孩子的行为让Dinesh有了轻度的心肌梗塞。但是Khaan拒绝了，嫌弃地扭过脸，他看到Gilfoyle表情中的玩味，过了一会儿他把烟放进口中，开始把脚放回他的鞋子中。他用他腰包里的蝴蝶刀调整烟卷，而Khaan的眼睛亮了起来。Gilfoyle让他拿着它。Dinesh应该担心那个的，但他只是感觉很美好。Gilfoyle用刀给他展示了一个花样，让它在他的手指间转来转去，Khaan的眼睛睁大了。噢，他看出来了。Dinesh曾经有一次也觉得Gilfoyle很酷。他只是从来没表现得那么明显。

冰淇淋的队伍很长。Dinesh还在等着，Khaan开始朝他跑过来，给他展示他刚学到的东西。

“喂，别拿着一把该死的刀跑！你是白痴吗？”

Dinesh默默地为Gilfoyle的怒气感到好笑。一时间，他想说同样的话，但至少又不是他会因为职责而被冷眼相对。当那个男孩重新行走时，Gilfoyle转过身面朝大海。

“爸爸，看啊！”

他的长长的细手指从一边的刀柄移动到另一边，磕磕绊绊地但是完成了一次转动。Dinesh告诉他他很佩服，要来那把刀看了一会儿，只是为了确认他对刀并未开刃的怀疑，所以他让Khaan 再玩一会儿。

“他是你的新男友吗？”

那个男孩的眼睛仍然粘在刀子上，他没注意到Dinesh猛地转头的样子。他需要好好想想。

“不是。我不知道。可能是吧。”他递给Khaan 两个甜筒，拿过那把刀放进口袋中。“你为什么这么问？”男孩抬了一下肩膀又落下，并没有真正给出一个答案。他舔着其中一个筒。Dinesh拿出信用卡付钱，也漫不经心地让自己的肩膀抬起又落下，完全不关心他下一个问题可能得到的答案。“假设，如果他是的话……你怎么想？”

Khaan转过头，看向围栏旁的Gilfoyle的后背。他在这件事上考虑这么久挺有意思的。

“我觉得你可以找到更好的。”这是他说的话。

Dinesh放声大笑。他的眼睛甚至有些湿润了。

“谢谢你。这我还不知道呢。”

“那个有韦仕柏/小绵羊的家伙看起来更好，而且他有，腹肌，像个电影明星。而且他还不是太老。而且Gilfoyle问我想不想要 _抽一口_ ，爸爸。我认为他是个混蛋。他的名字也很奇怪。他很奇怪。”

“你说得对，他是个混蛋。别听他的。”Dinesh把全部功劳都归功于Aleena没有让他毁了这个孩子。

“他让我拿着一把刀！”

“我以为你喜欢那把刀呢！”他惊呼道，两人慢慢地往回走。

“我喜欢，但我才八岁！我帮奶奶做饭时她说我还不可以拿刀！”

“是的，但是……”Dinesh走得更慢了，几乎停下来，视线从Gilfoyle移向Khaan。他暗自微笑着对他耳语：“他不是有点儿酷吗？哪怕只有一点点？”

男孩发怒了。

“不。他不酷。你觉得他酷是因为他有纹身。他是个 _书呆子_ 。”

他无法反驳。

“这么说，你喜欢他？”

Dinesh叹了口气。他确实喜欢。

“我确实喜欢。”

“好吧。”

“好吧？”Khaan只是点头回应，脸上没有一丝忧虑。冰淇淋现在获得了他的全部注意力。Dinesh看了他一会儿，有些佩服，他希望他可以像那样用一个简单的 _好吧_ 来解决一切问题。妈的，Gilfoyle的冰淇淋要融化到他手上了。“我去！过来，拿着，去递给他，我去给我们拿些水。嘿！”在Khaan跑去完成任务之前，他抓住他的胳膊。Dinesh对他奸笑了一下，靠近男孩，像是要告诉他一个有趣的秘密。“他的名字其实是Bertram，Gilfoyle是他的姓。你那样喊他。别告诉他是我告诉你的。”

酒店房间有通往沙滩的入口，只要爬几级台阶。他们在经历了漫长的一天之后懒洋洋地爬着楼梯。讨论的主题不知为何围绕Erlich在恶魔岛的夏威夷午餐派对。他们也交换了关于体育课的故事，Dinesh说了关于Khaan和滑板的故事。不出所料，Gilfoyle在那个年纪也曾常滑滑板，但滑得不怎么样。久坐不动的生活远比托尼·霍克（译者注：Tony Hawk，美国著名滑板运动员）更有诱惑性。他有时会想念做些运动来改变自己。当他们住在一起时，Gilfoyle每隔一天会去跑步。Dinesh一边打开门，一边想着怎么锻炼身体，因此口干舌燥。

他们清理掉脚上的沙子。Dinesh走向浴室去洗澡。当他回来之后，突然之间，Gilfoyle的手就在他脸上了，他的舌头在他嘴里，就像他属于那里一样。

自从他们上次相互接触已经过了两周。他们像数着秒一样接吻。

他的头发厚厚地卷曲在他耳朵上方，他能感受到有盐在那上面，Gilfoyle的手指从那里划过他的头皮。他能闻到在他身上的大麻和防晒霜的味道，脖子上的海水的味道。当时天太热，他洒了几滴水在脖子上。

“我喜欢它长长的。你的头发。”他对着Gilfoyle肩膀上那片肌肤说道，同时将他的膝盖推向床边。

“我可以把它留长。”他呜咽着回答，对着Dinesh的胯部挺动腰身，节奏和他的气息一样不稳。

“你会那样做吗？为了我？”

“ _是的_ 。”

他们匆忙地脱掉衣服，急切地想要寻求肌肤之亲，在床上翻滚着，努力不掉下去。

Dinesh梦想着Gilfoyle赤裸的身躯像这样把他压下来，梦想着用他的双手摸索他身体的形状，从他的胸膛滑到腹部再到他的大腿内侧，然后他把腿张开，咬着他的肩膀，清楚地表明他 _想要他_ 。Gilfoyle在他阴茎上的舌头让人上瘾，就像上一次一样。Dinesh在那种情况下坚持不了多久。

他抓住他的肩膀把他拉起来直到他们再次接吻，用他的舌头品尝他自己的味道，用两只手抓住他的屁股，磨蹭着他们的勃起。当Dinesh捏住他穿刺过的乳头时，Gilfoyle张开的嘴贴着他的嘴倒吸了一口气。他的舌头在乳头上滑过，感受着那个冰冷的金属，Gilfoyle颤抖的腿到他身上移动，从在他两腿之间的位置转变为坐在Dinesh大腿上，在他的皮肤上以越来越快的节奏磨蹭。

“嘿，嘿。”Dinesh呼唤着，试图放慢速度，寻找他的眼睛。Dinesh握住他的阴茎，慢慢地套弄着。他的眼皮在努力保持张开。“你想要操我吗？”他感受到Gilfoyle的心跳在他手掌下加速。他能感觉到他的阴茎在抽动，他笑了一下。“如果你想要的话就可以。”Dinesh让他的舌头游走在他的脖子上，他希望那是以一种诱惑的方式，而不是急切的。

“我想要，”Gilfoyle回答道，再一次吻了他，“我 _真的_ 很想。”他抓住Dinesh的阴茎，手在他臀缝中滑动，暗示性地把一根手指放到他的后穴上，那让Dinesh叹息，双手紧握在一起。就是这样。就是现在。“或许下次吧。”

然后他下了床。

Dinesh飞速睁开眼睛，更快地从床上坐起来，正准备问到底发生了什么事的时候看到Gilfoyle在翻他的包。然后他看到他挑了一个安全套，和一瓶润滑剂一起拿了过来。他又坐回到Dinesh的大腿上，小心地摆好姿势，撕开安全套包装，套在Dinesh的勃起上。他伸出一只手，打开盖子在上面挤了一些润滑剂。他把Dinesh的手带到他想要的地方，用膝盖抬高身体，让Dinesh能够到他两腿之间。

他的手指轻易地滑进去了。Gilfoyle已经为他扩张好了，准备就绪，邀请着他。当他脑海中出现那个画面，Gilfoyle自己做好准备，一整天都在想着他们回到那个酒店的时候Dinesh拥有他时，他能感觉自己更硬了。他摸到了他体内的一个地方，让Gilfoyle发出了一声Dinesh从来没听到过的呻吟，比他平时低沉浑厚的嗓音更高。他想再次听到那个声音。他转动自己的食指，撸着他的阴茎，用手指更用力地操着他，直到Gilfoyle不得不伸手扶住床头，咬着Dinesh的肩膀。

“ _妈的_ 。你从哪学到这个的？”

“你真的想知道吗？”

“展示给我。”

Dinesh让他们翻了个身。Gilfoyle在他身下挪动，直到他的脸埋在枕头上，屁股高高翘起，等待着。Dinesh想要挑逗他，从他身上引发一些他从不知道可能会发生的反应，让他感觉很美妙。某一天，他会让他求饶，总有一天。他会听到他带着欢愉和需求哭出来，就像他们之间从没有痛苦和仇恨一样。他已经太过投入，而没有想到Gilfoyle选择赋予他全部权力的方式有何象征主义、潜意识或者深思熟虑。

无论如何，这感觉不像权力。或许Dinesh完全搞错了。这感觉像释放。

Dinesh调整好他自己，拉着Gilfoyle的腰抬高，让他自己慢慢地动，直到他适应被填满。起初，他的臀部慢慢地动着，双方都需要时间来体会Dinesh的阴茎在Gilfoyle体内埋得有多深。他吻着他的后脖颈，一整天都在沙滩上让它又咸又热。他没有打招呼就把自己拔出来，然后猛挺进去，把他重重地撞进床垫里。Gilfoyle的手放在他的脖子后侧，用力地拉着他的头发，很疼。Dinesh的牙齿陷入他肩膀和胳膊的肉里。当他因为腿开始累了而不得不慢下来时，Gilfoyle继续动着。

最后他骑在Dinesh身上，在他的身上上下起伏，Dinesh死死地抓着他的腰，可能会在Gilfoyle的皮肤上留下指印，好几天才能消。Dinesh先射出来——那是眼神接触对他起的作用，他能从中体会到Gilfoyle有多渴望他，需要他，他在这么长时间以来做得有多错，那太浓烈了。他最后用舌头和手指让Gilfoyle射了。

后来，他们静静地躺在床上，听着远处的海浪，慢慢调整自己沉重的呼吸。

Dinesh想要说些什么，但他觉得他们已经说完了所有要说的话。至少目前是这样。他们两个星期没有接触了，但他们经常在电话中交流，通常是在一天结束的时候，有一次例外，他们聊了一个下午，那次他担心在上次谈话中，他说了太多错误的话。Gilfoyle还是过来了，所以他肯定也说了不少正确的东西。留给他们的比谈话更艰难：那是改变。

他们一起泡了个澡，透过玻璃墙望着平静的深色的大海。

“很有趣。”第二天早晨Dinesh对着Gilfoyle的胸膛说道，他呼出的气息返回时碰到他的下巴，感觉很热。Gilfoyle缓慢又不稳的呼吸冲撞着他的前额。他们懒洋洋地在被子下互相撸管。房间充满海水和汗水的味道。他看着他的手指留在Gilfoyle皮肤上紫色的印记，就像它是他的众多纹身中的一个。那让他有心情去调戏。“你一直都那么糟糕，我一直以为你会做一。”

Gilfoyle朝他的脖子吹了一口气 ，然后开始大笑，最后以一个长叹结尾。

“老实说，你这辈子见过几个纯一？”

Dinesh张开嘴。

“那些人并不认为做零会贬低他们的男子气概。”

他又把嘴闭上了。

Gilfoyle翻了个身，滚到Dinesh胸膛上吻他的嘴。他的另一只手正在Dinesh体内做着一些有趣的事，所以他脑海中的问题消失在朦胧中。他伸展开腿和胳膊，只是体会着快感慢慢地唤醒他的身体。

“而你呢，看起来像个枕头公主。”

Dinesh在Gilfoyle耳旁轻轻地笑了。“噢，我很骄傲，”他说道，“主要是当你这么对我的时候。”

“告诉我你想让我如何给你做一。”

Dinesh舔了舔嘴唇，说了。

他们在床上待到中午，在酒店餐厅吃了午饭。Dinesh喝了更多的玛格丽塔。他在前台询问关于卡拉OK之夜的事，被耐心地告知是的，他们总是在周六举办，不，它从不在周日，很抱歉他们差一点就赶上它了。Dinesh对此很沮丧，Gilfoyle看上去松了一口气。他真的很想看到他是否能让那个男人唱一首歌。他从没见过，就算当他们住在同一屋檐下时，Gilfoyle陪他去过很多次KTV（为了看Dinesh出丑，他说）。Dinesh很好奇，想测试一下他现在能不能做到。他可能还没准备好应对Gilfoyle想让他快乐这个认知带来的所有权力。

Dinesh是那个最先说他想让Gilfoyle快乐的人，在他们某一次通话中。他等了接近两分钟才等来一个答案，完全因为能听到对方的呼吸，他才知道自己不是唯一在线的人。

当他们三人回到车上时，太阳已经开始下山。事实证明，当你有了帮手和经验之后，把冲浪板绑到车上变得简单多了。

Khaan喋喋不休地兴奋地谈论着他的周末，直到在后排座位上睡过去，Gilfoyle的蝴蝶刀放在他的膝盖上。没过多久，Gilfoyle也睡着了。每次车子转弯，他的头都越来越低，嘴巴张着。即使涂了那么多防晒霜，他的皮肤还是有些发红。可能过几天他的肩膀会脱皮。Dinesh不会在这件事上帮他，因为那时Gilfoyle就已经回加拿大了。这是他们没有讨论的主要问题。当他们见面后，他们同意，只需着眼当下。

Gilfoyle可能有多年的异地恋经验，但Dinesh之前从没这么做过。慢慢靠近机场让他很难受。有一阵子，那会让他感觉很糟，但他会习惯的。他必须做到。

停车之后，他把Gilfoyle摇醒。当他们讨论这次拜访时，他最初的计划是陪他走到登机口，坐一会儿，一起等待着直到他的飞机准备起飞，并且享受他的陪伴直到最后一秒。但是Dinesh车后座上有个睡着的孩子，所以他只是下车走到人行道上，等着Gilfoyle从车的另一边绕过来和他会面。

他对他微笑着，看着对方调整他的背包带子。

“那么，”Dinesh第一个开口，“这也不是太差，不是吗？”

“要全身脱皮好几天的不是你。”

Dinesh抬高一边眉毛。拜托。

“拜托，朋友。”

Gilfoyle叹了口气，被打败了。他的表情不知为何变得柔和下来。Dinesh还不习惯那是为了他。

“不，那不坏。”

“我下个周末在安大略见你？”

“我们再讨论吧，但是可以，我猜。拿到机票之后告诉我你会从哪儿来。”

“哦，我会乘私人飞机。”

Gilfoyle居然对此大笑。他摇了摇头，说着“你当然会那么做”，然后向前走了两步。

他们拥抱在一起亲吻。他们站在机场旁，随意地亲吻和拥抱对方，就像他们有权那么做，只是一对情侣在告别，最神奇的是这一切都感觉很自然。

他们可以这么做。

他们正在这么做。

自从两个月前Dinesh收到关于魔笛手周年纪念晚宴的邮件，他就一直在想着那个晚宴的事。如果事情继续这样发展下去，他可以带着Gilfoyle一起。他可能会对这个邀请感到不快，因为不想经历这种让人不舒服的事情而左右为难，直到Dinesh告诉他这对于其他人来说更糟糕。他们可以一起津津有味地欣赏Richard脸上的表情。他们都会非常享受，当Richard向Jared问起Gilfoyle在这里做什么，Dinesh用胳膊搂住Gilfoyle的腰并漫不经心地在他嘴上落下一个轻吻时，他会有多么畏惧和结巴。他们两人在一起肯定会成为很多人最糟糕的噩梦。天啊，他简直等不及了。

他等不及下个周末了，他会飞过去，还有再下一个，Gilfoyle会飞过来。只有他们俩，那些时刻——和Gilfoyle的狗。而有一天，他不得不打给他说这次不能去因为Khaan 和他在一起。Gilfoyle会理解的，没问题。下一次再发生这种事，Gilfoyle会让他带着孩子一起来。他们会去电影院看《星球大战》重映，在回去的路上对时间顺序的细节产生分歧。在加利福尼亚和巴基斯坦长大的Khaan之前从没看到过雪。Dinesh会在他的相册中塞满照片，之后发给Aleena一些，收到几个表情和感叹号作为回报。一开始，她可能会多疑，但是当Gilfoyle不尝试用所有错误方法表现刻薄或者搞笑时，就很容易习惯了。再加上，他们发现，所有人在他面前都说乌尔都语会惹恼他，这件事有多搞笑；他老是觉得对话是关于他的——其实很少是，但是他们喜欢刁难他，他会变得怀有戒心，封闭自己。最终，他们会为此大吵一架，Dinesh会让他们停下来——除了他的妈妈，他不能要求他妈妈去做什么。如果下一年下雪了，他实际上是奉命带Khaan去加拿大堆雪人，然后发现Gilfoyle也在用他自己的手机拍照，他什么都不会说，只是等他拍完，走向他给他一个吻。

Gilfoyle没有让他的头发再长长，但是没关系，Dinesh也喜欢它短短的样子。Dinesh会有一个纹身，他知道每个人都觉得那是一场中年危机或者什么的。有些人也觉得Gilfoyle也是一场中年危机。有时候他也会怀疑，但是随着时间流逝，他和那些怀疑的距离越来越远，直到有一天他不再怀疑。他们一起度过的周末会变成轮流在这里和那里度过的几个月，最终变成别的，可能是一个共享的家。

但是Dinesh想得太超前了。他给了Gilfoyle最后一个吻，挥手道别，看他进入机场后回到车里。

就目前来说，这是他们共同建立的一家新的私人创业公司，而它是一个前程似锦的投资。


End file.
